Stray Dogs
by Razell
Summary: A hard to explain story, Akatsuki is raising the dead, Mizuki is trying to reform, and Jashin has a plan. Rated for Sex References/violence/Character Death. Has oc's, ooc and Obi/Tobi. All but a few characters are Masashi Kishimoto's.
1. Chapter 1

Stray Dogs

Chapter 1

The dark-skinned young man walked quietly through the damp forest. He ran an idle hand through his short, jet black hair and adjusted the duffel bag he was carrying. His deep, piercing black eyes occasionally strayed towards the sounds of the forest, birds, insects . . . Even the occasional deer. He was small and lean, but strong, and most of his body was covered beneath a light brown cloak, under which he wore a light gray, sleeveless shirt and pants, and hiking boots. He sighed. The nearest town was some backwater village on the outskirts of some bigger backwater village. He pulled his cloak around himself, he hated Amegakure even more than Otogakure, at least it wasn't raining now. His goal was Kusagakure, a week's journey away, and one of his brother's old hideouts. Eiji thought he heard something, and he tensed, he was no ninja, true, but his brother had taught him to take care of himself. The sound came again, a low moan and a flurry of coughs. The source was a dark object hidden beneath a bush a few hundred yards away. Immediately his medical training kicked in, and he rushed over to see who was there.

He pushed aside the branches and found a man with long, unkempt pale blue hair and torn, faded clothes curled into a fetal position. He was barely conscious, shivering with fever, he was probably suffering from pneumonia, given this wretched climate, and he looked dangerously emaciated. He had an enormous Shuriken strapped to his back. _A ninja?_ Eiji wasted no time, he placed two hands on the man's head, two on his chest, and two on his sides, and began the healing flow of Chakra. He first focused on the fluid-filled lungs, gently clearing the infection from his body. There was only so much he could do, of course, he worked to slow, then stop, the raging fever, but the man still needed food, rest, shelter and hydration. Once the man stopped shivering and his fever broke, Eiji reached into his pack and pulled out a bottle of water and a couple of food tablets, opened the man's mouth, and placed the tablets inside, then washed them down with the entire bottle. The man's eyes fluttered open, and he struggled to speak.

"Ir-Iruka?" Eiji vaguely remembered that there was a man by that name in Konohagakure, something to do with the Kyuubi and it's vessel. "No, my name is Eiji . . . You're going to be alright, I'll carry you into town and we'll find a doctor." The man didn't seem to hear him, "Iruka . . . I'm s-sorry." Then he lost consciousness. Eiji removed his cloak and wrapped it around the man, then spat a small amount of webbing to hold the cloak to the man, another, larger bit to hold him firmly against his back. As soon as he was sure the webbing was secure, he rushed off at top speed towards the town.

Eiji burst into the hospital emergency room, startling the few medics on staff, apparently it was a slow day. "This man needs help." He spoke calmly, if a bit breathlessly, he was trained as a medic after all. "He's suffering from dehydration and exposure, and needs antibiotics." Eiji shifted the unconscious man from his back into his arms. The medics just stared at the six gangly arms sprouting from the youth's shoulders. "Are you even listening?!" he shouted in frustration. A medic, apparently the one in charge, rushed over, took one look at the burden in his arms, and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Him? That's just what we need. We're doctors, not veterinarians." Eiji's eyes opened in rage, "You're a healer, you took an oath!" The medic turned to walk off and another stepped forward, "Come on, we'll get him to a room and get some fluids in him."

As the pair worked, the medic was pleasantly surprised the young man knew a fair share of medicine. "What was that all about?" Eiji asked, not bothering to hide his anger at the first man. The medic sighed, "This man is a thief, not only that he's a Missing Nin from Konohagakure, a traitor to his own village." Eiji had noted the numerous scars he'd seen on the man's body as they removed his wet clothing, scars which bore an uncomfortable resemblance to those he'd seen on victims of torture. Ninja were known to torture prisoners for information, perhaps they were trying to get him to give up any accomplices. Eiji shook his head," Well, now he's our patient."

Once all the IV's were set and running and the patient was comfortably nestled in a bed, Eiji sat in a chair near the bed. He was tired, he'd used a lot of Chakra with the healing jutsu and running several miles for help. He was not a ninja, nor did he want to be, but he'd learned some useful jutsu in his travels. "What's his name?" The medic turned, "Touji Mizuki, I think, I heard he'd been run out of town several days ago" he grimaced, "I see he didn't get far . .He's apparently been wandering from village to village for some time now." Eiji nodded, he knew the feeling, he'd been traveling for a long time, his brother, due to the nature of his "Divine Work", tended to move around a lot. It had been Eiji's job to sew him back together after . . . He didn't want to think about that now, he'd left Eiichiro over a year ago, and didn't want to relive that part of his life. It did prove useful, he'd learned many techniques from his brother before he'd decided to follow a path less brutal. He wondered suddenly if he would be recognized, he was not wanted, but his brother was in the top 3 of the infamous _Bingo Book_, and he was a link, whether he liked it or not.

"Why did you bring that in here?" a voice demanded, Eiji looked up, his eyes were getting heavy, "Because he was dying . . ." The figure in doorway muttered something under his breath, "As soon as he can walk, get him out of this town." It wasn't a request. Eiji turned back to the sleeping figure on the bed, and sighed, "Well, Mizuki-San , it looks like we won't be staying here for long." He sat and watched the man sleep until exhaustion finally overtook him.

"So, you're finally awake." Mizuki stated weakly, "They told me you saved my life. Thank you . . ." The six-armed youth looked up, and looked straight into his eyes for a brief second, but that was enough. He was gifted with the ability to see a person's true nature simply by glancing into their eyes, which could be dangerous if he looked into the eyes of something truly evil. He'd once looked into the eyes of a monster named Orochimoro, and had suffered nightmares for months afterward. In the man before him he saw incredible pain, they were the eyes of a man who'd lost everything, and knew that it was his own fault. The guilt was slowly driving him mad . . . "It's what I'm trained to do," He smiled, " I couldn't just leave you to die." Mizuki closed his eyes and lay back in the bed, his mind raced back to the day he'd first met the demon called Orochimoro, and what had led to that meeting. A mission had gone bad, his teammate was wounded, and Mizuki, efficient man that he was, had murdered him rather than slow down and help. He shuddered slightly at the ugly memory. "Are you alright?" "Yes, just a chill." he lied, putting on a false smile. He paused. "Where are you from? I've never seen someone with . . . "Six arms? I am from The Village of the Silken Web, in the Mountain Country. My Clan, the Naraku Clan, all of us have six arms. Ever hear of Kidoumaru?" Mizuki shook his head. "No, who is he?" "A member of my clan, He was one of Orochimoro's elite bodyguards, The Oto-Five, it should have been the Oto-Six, they never counted poor Ukon . . . They're all dead now . . ." Mizuki shuddered violently at the mention of Orochimoro, Eiji saw it, but decided it was better not to pry to deep.

Two days later Mizuki was well enough to travel, and Eiji managed to get the money to pay for the hospital bills, no one knew how, but he did. The two stepped out of the hospital, squinting in the harsh daylight. "Do you mind if I travel with you?" Mizuki asked, without looking at Eiji. "I wouldn't do that kid." Mizuki didn't have to turn to see who the voice belonged to, it was the local police chief, he was the man who'd confronted them in the hospital, "He's nothing but a stray dog, he'll follow you as long as you throw him a few scraps, then he'll turn on you." Mizuki didn't turn around, he hung his head, it was true, wasn't it? He thought back to all of those false smiles, all of those lies and schemes, he'd destroyed his own life and several others. He had literally stabbed his best friend in the back in order to get at and kill the Kyuubi, to avenge his parents, and had failed. Even later, with Orochimoro's dubious "help" and a monstrous form, he'd still lost. That second time led to his transfer to a prison that was even more hellish than the one he'd escaped earlier.

He'd never thought he could be broken, he was a ninja after all, but there were men at that place that could have broken Ibiki himself. In between "sessions", he'd have only his thoughts for company. At first he plotted revenge, how he would take every suffering he endured and return it tenfold to the demon brat. Eventually, he gave up all hope, and prayed to die, but they didn't kill him. He wondered why, why they kept him alive, a ninja who betrayed his village was almost always killed to prevent him giving secrets to the enemy. And then he realized, he wasn't important enough to kill, he was so low as to be beneath their notice. Eventually the prison was shut down, due to the needless torture of prisoners, and he was released. He stayed long enough to see his torturers led off in manacles, after that he'd merely wandered, alone, with nothing but the clothes on his back and his giant shuriken. He couldn't find a job, who would trust a traitor like him? He'd never work as a teacher again, he'd tried to murder one of his own students for God's sake! He was once a prime candidate for Jounin, now he was a beggar and a thief, a stray dog . . .

"Thank you for the warning, sir, but I know what I'm doing, and I could use the company." Mizuki turned in surprise. " It's you're funeral, don't say you weren't warned." The policeman grated, "I don't care, so long as he leaves this village, and preferably this country, and never comes back." "Then let's go." After they had left the town well behind Mizuki turned to the young healer. "He's right, you know, you have no idea of the things I've done. I'm the worst companion you could possibly have." He couldn't look Eiji in the eyes. "Believe me," he smiled, "I've known people who are far worse. Now c'mon, I lost a lot of time here, and I want to get out of this swamp and back to Kusagakure."

To Be Continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Stray Dogs

Chapter 2

I n a top-secret lab deep within the Land of Sound, a man with a swirly orange mask was making a fool of himself, as usual. "HI! Can you hear Tobi?" He shouted, tapping a finger against a large test tube. Inside the tube a nude boy with wild black hair floated unconscious in a blue liquid. "Shut up Tobi, Un! And don't touch anything!" A man with long blonde hair pushed him away from the tube. "You'll break it, retard!" All throughout the large lab were similar tubes, each occupied. "Has he really been dead for five years, Sempai?" Tobi asked. "Yes, Tobi, but now he's alive, they all are. Un." A tall, dark0skinned man with jet black hair stood a few feet away, an amused look on his face. All three men wore long black robes emblazoned with red clouds. Eiichiro looked at the odd little man, he knew Tobi's true nature (Or _natures_, to be more precise), Eiji had looked into his one eye and told him of his frightening observations. He wondered if Deidara would ever figure it out . . . "How?" Tobi asked with a childish curiosity, Deidara sighed in annoyance, not knowing how lucky he was to be dealing with _this_ Tobi, and not the_ other_ . . . "I'm afraid I can't tell you that, it's a _trade secret_, so to speak." Eiichiro turned and walked towards a tube at the far end of the room, "But our young friend _Zaku_ is not yet ready to awaken, these two, however . . ." He trailed off as Tobi and Deidara rushed over. "So, this guy, err . . . Guys are ready? Un." Six of Eiichiro's arms began working various controls, and the healing liquids began to drain from the tube. Once the liquid was gone, Eiichiro opened the tube ifted the sleeping figure inside, and walked over to a bed he'd brought nearby, laying them carefully down. Two pairs of eyes flickered open "Where. . . What? I thought . . ." It all began to come back, that brat with his dog, the Puppet Master . . . That awful trap . . . Sakon and Ukon sat up with a start, eyes wide with fear and confusion. "Eiichiro? What the Hell is this!" Ukon shouted at the men standing nearby, "Where are our clothes?!" Sakon snarled, pulling a blanket around the body the two twins shared. "And where is that _Puppet Master!_?" Both heads shouted in unison, bloodlust in their eyes. Eiichiro smirked as Tobi shrunk back in fear. Yes, this would be interesting.

Miles away, in The Village Hidden in Sand, Kankurou The Puppet Master awoke with a start, . . . "What the . . .?" Scratching his head, he lay back down and was soon fast asleep . . .

Near the southern border of The Land of Grass, two men sat around a fire. "I'm glad to finally be somewhere dry." Eiji leaned back against a tree, watching the flames. "If you hate the rain so much, why not go to Sand?" Mizuki asked, "I went there, once, my brother had . . . Business with the Daimayo. I found it way to hot." Mizuki raised an eyebrow. About a year before, the Daimayo of the Sand had been assassinated in a brutal assault, an entire regiment had been wiped out trying to protect him, and there were strange rumors that only one man had taken them all._ Great, I said too much,_ Eiji thought, _but he deserves to know . . . _ "I never told you about my brother, about what he truly is . . ." Eiji started, "He-he's a . . . Wanted criminal, a murderer," Mizuki stared in shock " Don't worry, he wouldn't hurt you, since we're friends . . ." He paused, trying to find the words "Have you ever heard of _Jashinism_?"

"I can't believe this!" The silver-haired man shook his head, "Are you sure that Jashin will forgive us?" Eiichiro sighed, " These we bring back will bring glory to Jashin by killing many enemies . Don't trouble yourself, brother Hidan, I am one of the Five High Priests of Jashin, after all." Hidan turned and saw the conjoined twins, now dressed in a pale blue shirt and pants, staring at one of the tubes, one of only two that held a female. "Man, Tayuya is hot . . ." Sakon leered at the nude, red-headed girl, "Yeah, and if she was awake she'd rip our guts out! Take a good look, this is the closest _you'll_ ever get to a woman!" Ukon said mockingly, "HAH! I can get a woman!" "Don't make me laugh, little brother, you . . ." "HEATHENS! Perverted little heathens!" Hidan pulled the boys away from the tube, "Perhaps I should put the fear of Jashin in you!" "Hidan," Eiichiro's soft voice had his total attention, "If you harm them, our superiors in Akatsuki will be most displeased. They are the ones who set up this little project, remember?" Hidan released them and walked off, grumbling curses as the twins stuck out their tongues at him. "Hmmm . . . I see _Kidoumaru_ will be waking soon . . ." Eiichiro smiled thinly.

To Be Continued . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Stray Dogs

Chapter 3

It was around midday when Eiji and Mizuki reached the small, nondescript house where the younger man lived, and Mizuki was at a loss, what little pride he had left was telling him not to beg to stay, but he was afraid of going back to the streets and willing to do practically anything. The problem was quickly resolved by Eiji. "So, you want to stay here for a while? You can help out if you want to earn your keep." Mizuki nodded dumbly, relieved at the development. _But still,_ he wondered_, why is this guy being so nice to me? What if . . . Oh No! What if he's looking for a boyfriend! _Mizuki shook the thought out of his mind, Eiji hadn't given any hints towards that idea. Eiji unlocked the door and walked inside, leaving it open for Mizuki to follow. Inside everything was ordinary, a living room with a large couch to his left and easy chair across from it, he could glimpse a kitchen at his right, and several closed doors at the end of a hall directly ahead. Eiji walked into the hall and pointed out the first door on the left, "This is the guest bedroom, you can stay here." he pointed to the right "This is my bedroom, and, at the end of the hall, is Eiichiro's room, he probably won't be back, but there are some terrible things in there . . ." Mizuki didn't question him on that, from what he'd heard of Jashinists, he didn't want to know what items they kept, especially religious ones. "What about the bathroom?" It's right here, there's a shower in there too." He walked back into the living room and pointed to a short hallway ending in a door. Mizuki nodded, "Uh . . . What can I do to help out?" "Can you cook?" "Yes." "Then you can cook some of our meals, we can take turns." "I . . ." Mizuki scratched his head nervously, "I . . . I think I want to find a job. I've been begging for too long. I obviously can't be a teacher anymore, and no one in their right mind would trust with a blade, except maybe as a mercenary . . ." Eiji swallowed hard at that thought,_ A mercenary? A blade for hire? But, then, how is that any different than killing for other reasons? _ Still . . . "Maybe I can help, I know some people here, if you're a good cook, maybe we can find you a restaurant job."

In the Akatsuki lab, Eiichiro was on the horns of a dilemma. Kidoumaru hadn't responded as expected, he had, to put it bluntly, freaked out. As soon as he woke, the boy had attacked, knocking Hidan into a wall and breaking an assistant's nose, then bolted for the door, so desperate for escape that he was willing to rush out into the freezing night naked . Finding it locked and unable to activate his Cursed Seal, he had crawled into a corner, and crouched defensively, growling at anyone who came near. Finally Tobi had approached the boy and calmed him somehow, and Kidoumaru was now sitting silently in a nearby chair, wearing his new pale blue uniform. Eiichiro looked at his kinsman, Kidoumaru had snapped, he'd never been stable by any means, but now his aggressive nature was transformed into something almost feral. Death had been too much for his mind. He still had his mind, but he was unpredictably violent. They'd have to be careful not to anger him . . . Fortunately for Kidoumaru, Pein had decided the boy was useful despite his troubles, and was confident it could be dealt with in time, that he would recover after a time. It would not be necessary to dispose of him . . . The boy looked up at him with three wild eyes, "Orochimaru . . . He's_ dead_? Really _dead_?" "Yes." Kidoumaru grinned widely, "So, who sent him to Hell?" "Uchiha Sasuke ." "That kid we captured!? Oro's Grand Prize!?" Kidomaru laughed wildly, " That punk took the King out of the game!" "Yes." 'I never thought I'd be so happy to end a game on the losing side." "Orochimaru's death was a victory for all sides, he was a vile, godless parasite living only for his own pursuit of power and glory. He deserved neither."

Hidan walked into the room, his triple scythe strapped to his back. "Master Eciihiro, I'm gonna' go !$#ing kill somethin', wanna' join in? You gotta' be tired of all this !$#ing work." Eiichiro smiled, Hidan had an unbearable mouth, but he was among the most zealous of the faithful followers of Jashin. 'Yes, let's go find some worthy sacrifices." Eiichiro went into his office and returned with his own holy scythe . . . Tonight they would create a slaughter to make Jashin smile down upon them.

To Be Continued . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Stray Dogs

Chapter 4

Sakon and Ukon were not known for their compassion, just the opposite, they had learned to survive by being ruthless, even outright sadistic. Still, the brothers couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for their former comrade. The Abumi Zaku they'd known was a loud-mouthed, arrogant little fool, convinced he was Orochimaru's "chosen one", but now . . . The boy sat at the far end of his quarters, his dark hair uncombed, his blood-shot eyes gazing into the distance through puffy, red eyelids, his face pale and listless. He hadn't eaten since he'd awakened. He looked like hell, and who could blame him, he had been heartlessly betrayed and murdered by the man he'd viewed as his personal savior, the man he'd spent his life trying to please, even sacrificing his arms rather than surrender and disgrace his master. It had been days since he had been brought back from the dead, his arms were completely healed, but his mind . . .

"Have you come to kill me? If so, please, make it quick." Zaku didn't even look up, there was no fear in his voice, just a sense of tiredness. "No," Both Twins shook their heads, "Boss has ordered you transferred." Zaku was silent for a moment, then, softly, "Transferred? What possible use could I be to anyone? I'm worthless, Lord Oro . . ." "SHUT UP!" Ukon snapped, and the Twins grabbed the boy by the front of his pale blue shirt, "Just shut up! These guys go to all the trouble of bringing you back and all you can do is mope over that perverted old Snake?! He doesn't deserve your loyalty or your fear!" Zaku's eyes widened slightly, since when did Ukon care about anything other than his brother and himself? The Twins calmed down a little, "The boss wants you to go live with his brother in Kusagakure. Don't ask us why, he just thinks Eiji be willing to help you get past this." Zaku thought back, he barely knew Eiji, the one time he'd seen him, the boy had spent most of his time with Kidoumaru, Sakon, Ukon and Jirobou. Eiji'd looked him in the eyes once, and the spider kid got this really sad look on his face. Zaku had even insulted him several times. _Why would he want . . ?_ His train of thought was derailed when a worker came in, carrying a plate of food, which the Twins duly took and thrust into his face. "Eat, or we'll shove it down your throat! Boss said you needed to be healthy, or we'd get in trouble, so you ARE going to eat." Zaku took the plate, ate a few small bites, then his hunger overrode his misery and he started wolfing down the food.

Two hours later, Zaku was following the Twins through the seemingly endless grasslands of Kusagakure. By rights it should have taken days, but the Twins had learned a Teleportation Jutsu, bridging the many miles between their base in Oto and the central area of Kusagakure. In the distance, he could see hints of a large town, but the Twins were getting tired, such a long-distance teleportation had taken a lot of Chakra. Ukon wondered about Eiichiro's decision to send Zaku here. Since he was in no condition to fight, logic suggested that he simply be disposed of, and he knew enough about Jashinism to know that mercy was considered a sin. Still, for some unexplained reason, he was glad he didn't have to kill him, he'd fairly hated the stuck-up little brat before, and wouldn't have hesitated if he'd have been asked to kill him then, but now, seeing him so totally crushed, he felt . . ._ No, it's not pity, he thought, it's just doing my job. _The Twins sat in the deep grass and Zaku sat beside them as they pulled a scroll from the supply bag they carried. "We're too low on Chakra to use this," Sakon said with a bit of shame,_ the strongest of the Sound Five admitting weakness?_ "But, could you . . ." Zaku nodded and took the scroll, and within a few minutes the three Sound ninja were flying through the air atop a giant dragonfly.

Several miles away, Mizuki was cooking breakfast and Eiji was studying a book on Medical Jutsu. Suddenly the sound of great, beating wings drowned out the sound of cooking food. Then, someone began knocking at the door. Eiji went over cautiously and opened it, then stood, shocked and silent, staring open-mouthed at the figures before him. 'Eiji, you look like you've seen a ghost." Sakon smiled broadly.

To Be Continued . . .


	5. Chapter 5

STRAY DOGS

Chapter 5

"Well, are you going to invite us in or not?" Ukon snapped, "We came a long way and we're tired." Eiji just nodded dumbly and stepped aside as the three came inside. "How . . . I heard . . ." "That we were dead?" Sakon laughed, "We got better." Mizuki walked into the room, wiping his hands on a towel. "Who are your friends, Eiji? I . . ." Suddenly he stopped, his jaw dropped open at the sight of the conjoined twins. He recovered his composure quickly, trying hard not to stare. Eiji's voice was a whisper, "These two are Sakon and Ukon, and this guy here," He nodded towards Zaku, "Is Abumi Zaku. They . . . They've . . ." "Been dead?" Sakon volunteered cheerfully as he and Ukon settled onto the couch. Zaku didn't say anything, he just stood there. "Nice place, I was expecting Eiichiro's house to have blood-covered walls and black curtains." Sakon said lazily, Ukon was already asleep. "Oh, your big brother sent you a gift," He waved a hand in Zaku's direction. "He's still in a bit of shock, you might have to force-feed him for awhile . . ." Sakon yawned as Zaku glared at the Twin, but the boy didn't say anything, and Sakon soon fell asleep. "Dead, what is he talking about?" Mizuki was thoroughly confused. "Sakon and Ukon were killed five years ago by the Puppet Master of Sunagakure, Kankurou, and . . ." He looked towards Zaku and decided it was best not to speak of the boy's death, he seemed troubled enough. "Zaku, can you tell us what's going on?" he asked gently. "I just woke up, I was in some kind of a lab. Eiichiro was there, and he was wearing strange black robes with red clouds, Dosu, Kin and a lot of others were there too." He shook his head, "The guy in charge decided I was useless, and Eiichiro sent me here to stay with you, instead of killing me . . . again. I don't know why you'd want someone so worthless."

"You're not worthless." Eiji pulled him over, he was horrified, he'd only met Zaku once, and hadn't liked his personality, he'd been rude, arrogant and cruel. Now he was totally lost, in his eyes Eiji could see the pain of someone who'd lost everything he'd ever known, believed in and loved. "I'm glad you're alive." It was true, he might not have liked Zaku, but after hearing of what Orochimaru had done to the boy who'd looked up to him like a god, he'd been horrified. If any one act marked the Snake as deserving of the torments of Hell, it was the murder of Abumi Zaku. He set the boy down into the large easy chair adjacent to the couch, then sat on the floor beside him. Mizuki shook his head, as if that could clear the confusion from his mind, dead guys showing up alive on the doorstep, one of them with two heads. He felt bad for the kid, though, he didn't need any special powers like Eiji's to see he was hurting. He walked over to the pair, "You're letting him stay, right? You can't just dump him in the street . . ." He whispered. Eiji looked over in surprise, Mizuki, concerned for a total stranger? "Of course not, I would never do that." He turned to Zaku, " You can sleep in my room, I'll take Eiichiro's room." " What about the room I'm using? I could stay in your brother's room." "No," Eiji stood up, "His room really_ does_ have black curtains and blood on the walls." Mizuki turned toward the dining room, "The food's getting cold, and I only made enough for two" "You take Zaku and eat, I need to try to help build up the Twin's Chakra, it is pretty low." He moved over to the couch and set all six hands on the sleeping pair. "It'll take a while." "I'll fix something for you when we finish." Mizuki put a hand on Zaku's shoulder and led him into the kitchen."So, kid, where you from?" " Otogakure." "I hope you like omelets." He looked at the boy and thought, _I hope I don't have to force feed him . . ._

"So, you're from Konohagakure?" Zaku was picking at his food, it was good, he had to admit, he just didn't have much of an appetite, not since . . . He tried not to think of the man who'd once been his hero, the one who betrayed him so cruelly. The guy at the table with him, (Mizuki, was it?) seemed nice enough, but he knew from hard experience not to trust anyone but himself. Mizuki looked up sadly, "Yeah, but I won't see it again, I did some terrible things, and I can never go back home." "You're a Missing Nin?" This person apparently didn't know that Zaku was a Ninja, even if he was a useless one. "Yes." "I thought they killed Missing Nins, even in Konoha." He noticed an odd look cross over Mizuki's face. "I-I've wondered about that myself, I guess they thought I wasn't a threat, alive or dead, just a minor annoyance. I guess I'm just worthless to them, as an ally or enemy." Zaku nodded,"That's they way everyone treats me, the enemy looked at me like some kind of joke, and my so-called allies just used me as a pawn." A bit of anger crept into his voice "I bet he _planned _it, I bet he knew what he was going to do all those years ago when he took me off the street. He didn't see anything in my eyes except a stupid sacrificial lamb." "Orochimaru?" Mizuki asked softly. "Yeah, how did you know?" "He did something like that to me too, he used me to try to steal something for him and to fight his enemies, he promised me great power, and I fell for it. I only survived because Konoha wanted information badly enough to heal me." He looked down into his plate, " I lost everything, my friends, my home, my village, even my self-respect. I wanted to die, 'till somebody went out of their way to save my pathetic hide." He looked up at Zaku, "You're just a kid, you have a long life ahead of you, don't let that Snake convince you you're nothing. Prove the #$^% wrong. I remember a kid who everybody hated and treated like dirt, even me, _especially _me. He lived a lonely life, and in all of Konoha only two people cared about him. Now he's a great Ninja, he may even become Hokage. So what people think about you isn't worth a moment's thought." He could swear he almost saw Zaku smile.

To Be Continued . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Stray Dogs

Chapter 6

It was an unpleasant sight, that room,"So, he wanted some of his stuff?" Eiji asked. "Yeah," Sakon looked around Eiichiro's old room in shock.. The room was decorated in black cloth and red blood, a small shrine sat in one corner, with a hideous idol of a many-limbed deity holding various weapons, _Jashin, no doubt_, surrounded by real human skulls . . .

Eiji walked over to a small box sitting on the floor, "I guess this is what he was talking about," Eiji cautiously opened the box, it was full of scrolls outlining Jashinist belief and ritual, "Yeah, this is it." He looked around, he'd be sleeping on the couch tonight and every night until this room was cleared and cleaned, "Maybe you should take the idol too . . ." Sakon looked past his sleeping sibling at the hideous image, "No thanks, he only said scrolls, and that's all we're taking."

Mizuki and Zaku lay in the grass outside, looking up at the star-filled sky, "Tomorrow we can go into town and find you some clothes and what ever else you need." Mizuki smiled at the thought, he'd only just gotten work as a cook in a local restaurant, (not a _Ramen_ shop, thank God!), and he'd been paid! It's amazing what a job can do for someone's self esteem. It wasn't much, but he could help out and at least feel a little more independent and useful. "Thank you. But, what if I'm seen?" Zaku looked over at his new friend, "I'm _dead_, remember, or I was, anyway . . . What if I run into one of those guys from Leaf?" I doubt they'd want to hurt you . . ." " What if I run into that bug-loving son of a # who . . ." he sat up and looked at his arms, remembering that horrible day, when that Shino filth had destroyed both his arms and his pride. "_Shino_? Are you talking about Aburame Shino? What did he do?" "He used his bugs to . . . He . . . Blew my arms off, I lost my arms because of him." He shivered "The pain was horrible . . . Why didn't that fool proctor stop the match? He was supposed to make sure no one was permanently maimed or killed . . . He would have stopped it if I had been from Leaf, but I wasn't, so he didn't give a . . ." Mizuki reached out and examined Zaku's right arm and hand, "What are these holes in your palms?" "I use them to project wind attacks, I can cut a man to pieces or gently lift a butterfly from one flower to another. Lord . . . That Snake gave them to me, he cut my arms open and stuck tubes inside . . . " Sakon's face appeared over the pair, "Well, we're goin' back." he grinned, as Ukon looked around at them, "Good luck, kid. I like you a lot better now than when you were an arrogant windbag . . ." Zaku grinned, "Thanks. Well, maybe one day I can say the same about you." Ukon snarled something obscene as Sakon just laughed. "Lefty can't take a joke . . ." "I can so! I was just playing with the brat!" "Sssssssuuuuuuurrrrreeee . . ." The two heads continued bickering as they summoned the giant dragonfly, teleporting took up too much Chakra, and the summon was fast enough for their needs. They placed the box on the creature's back, along with some supplies, and hopped on. They would send the summoning scroll back, it was Zaku's now. " Remember, be good and eat yer vegetables!" "Yes, mother!" Zaku shouted as they flew off toward Sound Country.

To Be Continued . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Stray Dogs

Chapter 7

Tsunade couldn't believe her ears or her eyes, she looked down at the photograph in her hands, the one taken by a spy she had placed in Kusagakure. "That's Mizuki, no doubt about that, but . . . Are you sure that's Zaku . . . He's not in an Oto Uniform." "Yes," Genma confirmed, "That's Abumi Zaku, or his twin brother. And remember, a number of people there claim to have seen Sakon and Ukon as well, and I can't picture anyone being mistaken for them." Tsunade stood and walked to the window of her office. "I saw Zaku's body, I helped bury him . . ." She put her hand on her chin, thoughtfully. "Yet here he is, alive. Our spy said that he doesn't seem to be a threat, but still, why would he be with someone like Mizuki? And . . ." She turned to Shizune, "Have you identified the other boy?" "No, ma'am. He looks similar to the Sound Four member Kidoumaru, but not identical." "Very well, we'll find out sooner or later. Genma," She turned to the bored Jonin, "Send word to our man to keep them under surveillance," She paused, "And tell him to make sure to note ANY visitors they have . . ."

"I would like to ask a favor of you, Leader," Eiichiro was walking the halls of the hidden base beside the man known as Pein, "I wish to have the Twins remain with me when the others are transferred to the main base." Pein cocked a heavily pierced brow, "Why?" "Because they've proven most helpful, and, with Hidan's duties and without my brother, I need someone to deal with matters I have no time for. Besides," he grinned, "I like their style, so . . . _Brutal_ . . ." "I suppose I can allow that, for now, but if we need them, I'll expect them to come at once." "Of course, sir." Eiichiro bowed as Pein walked away. A few moments later, Tobi came running from the direction Pein had just gone, dragging a confused Kidoumaru by one of his arms, shouting, "Deidara-Sempai! Tobi has a student now!" "OH GOD, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Deidara's screams could be heard all the way to the Amegakure . . .

The ANBU sighed, you'd think people coming back from the dead would be more exciting. This assignment was boring. Still, it was fascinating, to think a boy five years dead could just show up alive. Zaku looked no different from when he'd last seen him, at the Chuunin Exams, shortly before his worthless master sacrificed him and that girl, Kin. _What about Kin?_ He wondered silently where the long haired girl was, was she alive? And what about the mummy boy, Dosu, wasn't it? He'd been pretty badly mangled by Gaara, but Zaku had lost both arms to Shino's bugs, and he was, apparently, fully healed, in body, at least. From what he'd observed, Zaku seemed to be suffering from some form of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, but, despite frequently waking up screaming at night, he was in far better than one would expect considering what he'd been through, he wasn't a _total_ wreck. He yawned, The three were apparently all asleep, _Lucky them_, so he lay back in the grass and looked up at the stars. _Why'd Tsunade send me of all people?_ The 'dangerous' Missing Nin, Mizuki was working as a cook in a small restaurant, _a bore-fest_, and Zaku was following him around in his free time, _way to pick a hero, kid_. The spider-kid was intriguing though, he'd carried several items that looked suspiciously Jashinist out to the shed in back of the house, he'd snuck in and examined them, this ANBU knew the Jashinist religion well . . . His hands reached up to his mask, an artistic representation of a deer, _Man, I wish I could take this troublesome thing off . . ._ He heard a noise and sprung silently into a ready crouch, he might be lazy, he might complain, but he was still a ninja, and despite his appearance he took that honor seriously. The six-armed kid stepped outside the home, he was carrying a garbage bag. _OH THE EXCITEMENT!_ Shikamaru groaned inwardly, _Why couldn't she have sent Kiba!?_

Kazekage Gaara sat stone-faced as Kankurou read the unnerving message from their agent in Kusagakure, "If Sakon and Ukon are alive again, somehow, who knows how many of our other enemies might be back?" Kankurou wasn't frightened, besides the terror he used to feel towards Gaara, he wasn't given to panic, but this was an uncomfortable development. "What happened to the good old days when our dead opponents stayed dead, jan?" Temari was leaning back against the wall with her arms crossed, listening carefully, "I wonder who they're working for?" She stood up straight and walked over to stand beside Kankurou, "I mean, it seems that someone must have brought them back, and if they did, it must be for a reason." Gaara leaned forward slightly in his chair, "When you fought Sakon and Ukon they'd been fighting Kiba for some time and were tired out, who knows how strong they could be when they're fully rested and ready." Kankurou scowled, "They put up a good fight, it wasn't like they were laying on the ground out cold!" "I'm not insulting your abilities, Kankurou," Gaara said quietly, "I'm just stating the fact that we don't know how powerful they, or any of the other members of the Oto-Five, could be. They may have been given even greater abilities than those of the Cursed Seal." "What a pleasant thought," Temari frowned, "But what if they don't mean us any harm? The report says that Zaku kid seems to just be staying out of the way, trying to be ""normal"" whatever that is." "We will only act if they threaten our nation and her allies, as long as they stay peaceful, they're no concern of ours." Gaara then went back to his paperwork, leaving his confused siblings to deal with the problem.

To Be Continued . . .


	8. Chapter 8

Stray Dogs

Chapter 8

The last body crashed to the the hard dirt road. "And that's what you get for messing with travelers, jan." The tall, handsome man wearing Kabuki face paint and a black puppeteer's uniform and hood kicked the fallen bandit. "Kankurou," The pretty blonde girl with the poofy braids sighed. "We've wasted too much time already on these trash." Temari shook her head, her brother was a good man, but when he was provoked, he could be very unforgiving, and the bandits who's ambushed the pair on their way to Kusagakure had really provoked him. She hadn't even had to use her giant fan, the puppet Karasu had taken the dozen odd bandits down. "The fool insulted my face paint, jan! He said I was wearing" Kankurou shuddered, "_Makeup_! It's bad enough they try to rob us, but to insult centuries of honorable puppetering tradition . . ." Temari rolled her eyes,_ Not this old argument again . . ._ "Kankurou, let's just go! We have a mission, remember?" Kankurou nodded, and the pair headed off.

Shikamaru slipped his shadow into the keyhole, unlocking the door to the house he'd been watching for days, carefully pushing ever so slightly to avoid any sound, the inhabitants were inside, asleep. He looked around at the living room, carefully taking note of everything down to the magazines that had been left on the couch. He then walked down the hallway, towards the bedrooms, it was dangerous, sneaking into a house with at least two ninja residents, but being a ninja was no job for cowards. He stopped at the first door, the one on the right, gently eased it open, and looked inside. He could see Zaku's spiky hair sticking out from the covers. The room was painted light tan, with a Lava Lamp of all things sitting on a shelf that jutted from the opposite wall to the door. It was turned on, bathing the room in a kaleidoscope of bright colors. _Bad idea, kid. Those things can overheat if you leave them on too long, and start fires_. Then a knife was at his throat, and Shikamaru froze. "Back up,_ slowly_." The voice was familiar, it was Mizuki. Shikamaru cursed himself for being so careless, Mizuki was only a Chuunin, he was an ANBU! How did he . . . "This is just too troublesome," he sighed, as Zaku sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, then staring in shock at the scene in front of him, "I wasn't going to hurt anyone, you know." Mizuki drew a quick breath, "Shikamaru? Nara Shikamaru!?" Shikamaru groaned softly as another voice joined in, "You know this guy?" Eiji stood near Mizuki, glaring at the intruder. 'Yeah, I know him."

Fifteen minutes later, an unmasked Shikamaru sat silently at the kitchen table, clearly embarrassed at being caught. "So, why are you here?" Eiji didn't see any malice in the man's eyes, but he wanted answers. "He won't answer you, Eiji," Mizuki shook his head, "He's on some sort of mission, obviously, and if I hadn't already known his name, he'd never have told us that, either." "Yeah, well, now that that's out of the way," Shikamaru stood up, "I'll just leave before I have to kick your butts . . ." "Why didn't you kill us?" Everyone turned to look at Zaku, "I've seen you fight, remember? At the Chuunin Exams, with Kin? If you were that powerful as a Genin, then now . . ." Mizuki shifted uncomfortably, he knew of the Nara Clan's Shadow Jutsu, he had been one of Shikamaru's instructors, Zaku was right, Shikamaru could have killed them all before he'd had time to move the knife a millimeter, _God, I'm getting old,_ he thought as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Shikamaru smiled, "I didn't want to."

He decided to push his luck and fish for information, "Zaku, how is it that you're not dead?" Zaku shook his head, "I don't know, I just woke up in a lab with some people in funny coats called the Akatsuki . . ." Shikamaru was stunned, The Akatsuki!? What could they want with dead Oto Ninjas? "They decided I was too screwed up to use, so they sent me here." "Use for what?" Shikamaru asked, he wasn't bored anymore! "I don't know, soldiers I guess, the people I saw, other than Kin, Dosu and me, were Orochimaru's Elite, people like Kidoumaru and the Twins. I know I didn't see everyone though." Eiji spoke now, "My brother is apparently in charge of the project." "Your brother?" "Naraku Eiichiro, he's number three in the _Bingo Book_, he's known as _The Seven Hands of Jashin_." "Seven?" Mizuki looked surprised. "Yes, he has a seventh arm that grows from his chest, it has a hand with four fingers and two thumbs. It's his little surprise." Shikamaru pulled out his _Bingo Book_, and found Eiichiro,_"Naraku Eiichiro, one of the Five High Priests of Jashin, wanted on multiple counts of mass murder. Approach with extreme caution, as subject is,"_ he paused, remembering his last encounters with a Priest of Jashin, _"Immortal."_

Mizuki and Zaku both gasped at that, "You can cut him into pieces and he won't die . . . I know." Eiji was shocked by a sudden memory, 'You're the one that defeated Hidan!" "How did you know about that?" Eiji looked away, "My brother saw it in a vision, he has visions, and, I-I . . . We . . . Dug him up, and I sewed him back together . . . I couldn't just leave him like that!" For the first time, Eiji saw fear creep into the ANBU's eyes, all of those terrible threats Hidan had made as he was being buried struck at him. . . "You're partly responsible for whatever he does now," Shikamaru stated coldly, "Every life he takes . . ." "You think I don't know that! My brother kept me around for years just to sew him back together so that he could go out and kill again! Why the Hell do you think I left him!? I have so much blood on my hands I'll never be clean!" Eiji turned and went into the living room, sat in the easy chair, and started weeping. "Hidan was there too," Zaku added softly, "I don't know where the base is, and if I did, I couldn't betray the people who helped us, who helped me." He then turned and went to Eiji, hoping his presence could be some comfort. "You can go finish your mission, Nara," Mizuki sounded tired, "Though, I have a feeling, you've already gotten what you wanted." Shikamaru put his mask back on and started to leave, then turned "Oh, Mizuki, tell Zaku not to leave that Lava Lamp on all the time, if it overheats the whole house could burn down." Shikamaru stepped outside, _Tsunade will be upset that I blew my cover, but I got the information, and I know she'll want to hear this. _He stopped for a moment and looked back, feeling guilty over what had just happened, but he shook it from his mind as he gathered his things and started back to Konoha.

"Shikamaru, WAIT!" Mizuki ran to where Shikamaru stood and handed him a sealed envelope. "Please . . . Give this to Iruka . . ." The Konoha ANBU looked at the disgraced konoha Chuunin for a moment, then sighed, "Sure, I'll take it, but I can't promise he'll read it, after all, you did try to kill him. _Twice_." Mizuki's eyes fell to his feet, "I know, I won't blame him if he doesn't want to read it, I just have to try." Shikamaru nodded, "He'll get it, I promise." "Thank you!" Mizuki bowed, "Thank you." "Don't mention it."

To Be Continued . . .


	9. Chapter 9

Stray Dogs

Chapter 9

Tsunade rubbed her forehead and reached for her sake, this was going to be a long night. The Akatsuki bringing the dead back, and not just a few kids like Zaku, no, they had to bring back the Oto-Five! The fact that the information had been openly volunteered had seemed suspicious at first, but Shikamaru was convinced they were being honest, and she trusted his judgment. "Shizune, call Raidou, Genma, Kurenai, Gai, Izumo, Kotetsu, Ibiki, Tatami and Kakashi. We need to let everyone know about this."

Mizuki was chopping vegetables in the kitchen of the Taro House restaurant when his worst nightmare came true, that loud, obnoxious voice that had haunted his dreams for years invaded the sanctity of his mind. "I want your biggest bowl of Ramen! I'm starving, dattebayo!" _Oh dear God, not him . . . Please, let it be someone else . . _. He crept over and took a peek out at the waiting customers. _Oh #%$!_ Uzamaki Naruto stood at the order station, a ridiculous grin spreading across his whiskered face. 'I'm sorry, but we don't carry Ramen." _That's right, go away, go anywhere but here!_ "NO RAMEN! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF DUMP IS THIS!" A tall, good-looking, but expressionless black- haired boy in ninja garb with a half-shirt that exposed his entire abdomen turned to look at Naruto. "Idiot, just pick something else." "Pick something else!? PICK SOMETHING ELSE!? THERE IS NOTHING ELSE! DATTEBAYO! C'mon Sai, we're leavin'" The black-haired boy, Sai, apparently, turned to leave. _Go, please!_ "Mizuki, we need that beef and vegetable plate for table seven!" A waitress called out recklessly. "OH #$%#!" "Mizuki?" Naruto's expression changed to one of shock, and he looked toward the kitchen "Nah, it couldn't be, could it?" He and Sai hadn't been back to Konoha for several months, and didn't know of the recent events in the Kusagakure. Before Sai could stop him, Naruto had jumped the counter and ran into the kitchen. It was empty. he turned to see Sai standing beside him. "AHHHH!HOW!?" "I'm a ninja, remember? Who's Mizuki?" "That jerk that tried to kill me and nearly killed Iruka! He pretended to be our friend, and the whole time he was plotting against us, dattebayo!" "Well, he's gone now, and I don't think customers are allowed in the kitchen."

Mizuki huddled in a nearby alleyway, hiding behind a large dumpster. What am I doing? I've come all this way, just to run and hide in garbage when things look bad? He could feel his face burning from the shame of it. He pushed the dumpster aside, dusted himself off, and went to find Naruto. Sai saw him frst, "Naruto, is this the man you're looking for?" He was still strangely devoid of ay emotion. There's something wrong with this kid, Mizuki thought as Naruto turned."So, it is you." Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Break out of jail again?" "I was released." Mizuki replied, "Listen, I . . ." "Shut up!" Naruto snarled, "Do you have any idea what you did to Iruka!? He thought you were his friend, his best friend!" Mizuki couldn't look at him, he turned and saw that the boy called Sai was just standing to one side, he looked totally unconcerned, bored, even. "I'm talking to you!" A crowd was gathering now, attracted by the shouting. "Naruto!" Mizuki finally found his voice, "I'm sorry!" Naruto's eyes widened, "What!?" "I-I'm sorry." His voice started to falter, "I hated you because of that thing inside of you, I hate Kyuubi, he killed my family!" Tears started to slip through, "But you-you're NOT Kyuubi, you're . . ." He swallowed hard, "Hi-His victim too."

"KILL THE IDIOT!" Kyuubi growled, "HE'S JUST TRYING TO FOOL YOU AGAIN." Shut up! "I'M JUST LOOKING OUT FOR THE BOTH OF US, YOU CAN'T TRUST THIS SCUM!" Mizuki leaned heavily against a nearby wall, "I threw away my soul, betrayed my village and my family name and I nearly killed my best friend, just to try to kill a kid who's better than I am!" He sat on the ground, and buried his head in his hands, he didn't care who saw or heard, he was tired of it all. Naruto's eyes widened, and then, tears started to pour out. Sai looked on impassively as Naruto rushed over and put an arm around his former teacher.

Shikamaru walked up to Umino Iruka as the tired young teacher was leaving his classroom, his black hair was frazzled and his handsome face was troubled. Shikamaru wondered whether he should wait until another time, but he had given his word. "Iruka-Sensei, I have something for you." "Oh, it's you Shikamaru, sorry, I didn't see you. Konohamaru demonstrated his newest perverted Jutsu in class today. I swear that kid's worse than Jiraiya!" Shikamaru smiled a little, "Did this Jutsu involve Sasuke and Sai?" "No, not this time." "I have a letter for you, though I don't know if you'll want to accept it, considering who it's from." Iruka looked perplexed. "It's from Mizuki. He begged me to bring it to you." Shikamaru could see the pain in Iruka's eyes, being betrayed by his closest childhood friend had hurt him deeply. "I-I'll take it."

Once back in his home, Iruka opened the letter.

_"Iruka, _

_I know you probably never wanted to hear from me again, and I don't blame you. I used your friendship to try to kill someone you cared about, I didn't even care if I killed you in the process. I can never forgive myself for that, for hurting you like that, and I doubt it can be forgiven. I just wanted you to know, I'm sorry. Sorry, that's such a pitiful word, isn't it? It can never undo what I did, but it's all I have to give. If you were wondering, and knowing you, you are, I'm out of prison, I'm doing well, living in Kusagakure, working in a restaurant and I have friends I don't deserve, a life I don't deserve. You needn't be afraid of me anymore, I won't come after you again. I don't hate you anymore, and I see know that Naruto is a good kid, the Kyuubi is evil, but if not for Naruto, the Kyuubi would still be ruining lives, like it ruined ours all those years ago. I hope you're doing well, and I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me._

_Goodbye, and, I'm Sorry,_

_Touji Mizuki"_

To Be Continued . . .


	10. Chapter 10

Stray Dogs

Chapter 10

Touji Mizuki did something he thought he'd never do, he actually walked into a Ramen shop, and bought a big bowl of Ramen for Uzumaki Naruto and his friend. As Naruto devoured the hateful meal, Sai looked the former Konoha- nin over, then asked, without any malice, without any emotion at all, "Why didn't they kill you? You are a Missing Nin." Naruto turned to the strange boy, "That's rude. Dattebayo." Mizuki had bought him Ramen, the quickest way to the boy's heart, and now he was defending him. Sai just blinked, "I apologize." There was still no emotion in the boy's voice. "Don't mind him, he was raised to be a 'Perfect Ninja', so doesn't know anything about feelings." Mizuki looked at the boy, and felt a tinge of sadness, what a horrible thing to do to a child. "I-I've wondered myself why they didn't kill me, as far as I know, I wasn't strong enough to be a threat." "What was your rank?" "Chuunin, I worked as a school teacher." "Then you're probably right." Sai turned to his bowl of Ramen and began to eat.

"HEY!" Mizuki turned to see Zaku standing behind them, "Isn't he that Naruto kid?" Naruto turned to see who was speaking, and turned a sickly shade of white. "IT-IT'S A GHOST!" he screamed and fell out of his chair, spilling steaming Ramen all over himself as Sai looked on, a flicker of curiosity finally showing in his dark eyes. "A ghost?" "H-heee-heee's d-d-dead" Naruto pointed a trembling finger at Zaku, who was clearly annoyed. "Do I look dead?" "Well, he has a convincing argument." Sai pointed out. "He's right, kinda," Zaku scratched the back of his head, "I did die, that snake-faced son of a #%$! Killed Kin and me, he . . ." He sniffled a little, it wasn't something he wanted to talk about. "He was brought back to life somehow, along with quite a few other people," Mizuki tried to explain it so Zaku wouldn't have to, "He's living here now, with me and my friend Eiji." By this time Naruto was standing inches from Zaku, poking him and staring, as if he expected him to turn into a giant bowl of Ramen and fly away. "Do you mind?" Zaku was irritated, and that was a good thing to Mizuki, he was not the hopeless doormat he'd been when he first arrived at their shared home. Naruto grinned and stepped back. "It's just so cool, dattebayo!" "It's not so cool for _me_, I was betrayed and murdered by the only person in the world I thought truly cared, that's not _cool _at all!" "Zaku, come on and sit down and I'll order something for you, and you too, of course, Naruto." Mizuki offered, "What about you, Mizuki?" Mizuki shuddered slightly, "I hate Ramen, I'd rather eat Sai here," He pointed to Sai, "It would have to be Sai, as Naruto's body is 98% Ramen." "Dattebayo!" Naruto declared proudly. Zaku ignored them both,"I don't remember seeing you at the Chuunin Exams." He smiled and extended a hand to the pale boy, "I'm Abumi Zaku." "I am Sai," Sai shook his hand and smiled back, the smile was nice but clearly fake. "And I wasn't at the Chuunin Exams, I was trained separately until two years ago." Mizuki stepped in, "Sai doesn't know how to express emotion, he was trained to be a weapon, without any feelings of his own." "Man," Zaku shook his head, "Your teacher wasn't a guy named Orochimaru, was he?" "No, my master was named Danzo, though I am familiar with Orochimaru and his methods. You were one of the three Sound Genin killed at the Chuunin Exams, I remember now. We studied Orochimaru extensively. He sacrificed you to return the 1st Hokage to life using a forbidden jutsu." Zaku swallowed hard, "That's not something I like to think about." "My apologies, Ghost," Sai had decided on a nickname for Zaku, "They say I can be a bit insensitive at times. I meant no offense." Zaku smiled, "That's fine, hey, are do you guys have a lot of business here? Eiji might like to meet you." Naruto slurped down a massive amount of Ramen, "We're searching for Sasuke, Orochimaru lured him away, and we need to find him and bring him home, dattebayo." "Sasuke, the guy who broke my arms? The punk Orochimaru wanted?" "You were trying to kill Sakura! Besides, he killed Orochimaru, so I figure you owe him something."

Zaku was silent for a moment, "I didn't even think to ask how he died, I was just so upset after what he did, and glad that he was dead, I never asked who killed him." His eyes widened, "Wait, if he left, then he's a Missing Nin, and if you find him, won't he be killed?" "I won't let that happen! I'm going to bring him back, and he'll be my friend again, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted, and it was clear he cared very much for Sasuke from his tone of voice, the hints of pain, guilt and hope rang loud and clear in the boy's voice.

To Be Continued . . .


	11. Chapter 11

Stray Dogs

Chapter 11

Morino Ibiki watched the two, or was it three?, opponents standing in the quiet forest before him and his team of ANBU. The boy(s) were clearly the infamous and recently resurrected Sakon and Ukon of the Oto-Five, but the tall, dark man in Akatsuki robes was unknown to him, unless . . . "Are you Naraku Eiichiro?" "Yes, yes I am." He smiled wickedly, "And why has Konoha's Expert Torturer come to Otogakure? And with guests!" "Enough of this," Ibiki signaled and the ANBU attacked, moving like wind through the trees. Eiichiro nodded and Sakon and Ukon vanished. Suddenly screams came from the trees as ANBU corpses fell left and right. Once the screaming stopped, Sakon and Ukon reappeared beside Eiichiro, holding four blood-soaked daggers. Eiichiro patted both boys on the head, "Excellent job, have you two ever considered converting to Jashinism?" Ibiki's scarred face twisted in rage and horror, those creatures had wiped out an entire ANBU squad in a matter of seconds. He poised himself to fight, his pride telling him to fight, but his responsibility to his village telling him to bring back the knowledge they had gained. Ibiki turned and fled. "No," Eiijiro raised a hand, "You two go back. I'll take care of this one."

Ibiki had covered about two miles of deep forest, leaping from branch to branch, constantly looking over his shoulder. He knew they weren't following him, not yet. He'd played this game before with enemy ninja, only he had been the hunter. By allowing your prey to "escape" and travel far enough to feel safe, then emerging to let them know they never had any chance of escape at all, you could break their spirit. "Torture by hope" they called it, and Ibiki knew torture well. _I won't be fooled so easily!_ He stopped, and began setting a trap. "Oh my, where is Ibiki?" Eiichiro chimed like a child playing hide and seek. He checked under a few bushes for effect, it would take a lot to rattle a veteran like Ibiki. The man had been captured by Oto-Nin once, and tortured in a variety of cruel and interesting ways, scarring his face and twisting his heart, but he had never broken, never told them anything. Now he worked as 'The Chief Interrogator' for Konohagakure, a euphemism for 'The Guy who Tortures Prisoners'. Ibiki searched for The Twin's Chakra, but it was far away and moving farther, Eiichiro must have sent them away, stupid mistake. "Ibiki, this isn't one of your sessions, the enemy isn't tied and drugged and helpless. Here I have the upper hand." Eiichiro taunted, and Ibiki sprung his trap, activating the explosive tags, sending a pile of trees collapsing on top of the Jashinist, burying him under several tons of timber, then used a jutsu to set the pile ablaze. Ibiki knew better than to check if his enemy were alive, Eiichiro was immortal, after all, still, this would hopefully hold him for a while.

He had barely gotten one hundred yards when he heard Eiichiro's voice. "And thus we come to an end." He turned to see a burned and bruised Eiichiro standing on a nearby limb. The priest made an obscure Jutsu with his hands even as Ibiki's kunai struck him, "Earth Style Mastery: Swaying Branches." he said calmly, and suddenly the forest came alive, the branches began to whip back and forth, striking the Konoha ninja viciously and repeatedly, breaking bones. After a moment, the branches stopped, and Ibiki tumbled to the ground, his scarred head lying at an unnatural angle. Eiichiro pulled a kunai from between his eyes, and several from his chest, and walked over to the corpse. "Good aim, my friend, a pity, you would have made an excellent Jashinist."

Later that night, when Kamizuki Izumo and Hogane Kotetsu went to take up their posts at the village gates, they found a horrible sight. Several dead were ANBU piled up on the main road, right in front of the gate, and the body of Ibiki Morino was nailed to the door itself.

To Be Continued . . .


	12. Chapter 12

Stray Dogs

Chapter 12

Pein was troubled. At this important stage in the plan, a team from Konoha had discovered the laboratory. Fortunately, they had been killed before they could return and deliver the location to their Hokage, but the threat was undeniable, the group was likely assigned a very specific area in which to search, meaning the Hokage would know exactly where her unfortunate team had been when they met their demise. It disturbed him immensely, but it was too late, the final body was still too delicate to move. He sighed and stepped into the hidden lab within the laboratory, where the final project waited. Tsurumi Misume, one of the scientists on the project, looked up from his work as the door opened, bowed politely, then went back to the controls. In the center of the room, a large tube stood, it's occupant awaiting his new, glorious life. Tobi, No, this wasn't Tobi, not for now, at least, stood motionless in front of the tube. "This room must be protected at all costs, even if all of you have to die." Pein shuddered despite himself, Tobi's fun-loving, childish personality was gone, _He_ was in control now. "Yes, my lord, no one will threaten your rebirth." A black gloved hand brushed against the tube almost lovingly, though Pein doubted the creature before him could even feel such emotion. "I grow weary of this broken body, this wretched, weak form. Out of all of our clan, I had to find one that was . . ._ Damaged." _A hand reached up to feel the mask covering Tobi's scarred features and missing eye. "Do you think me a fool, Pein? To take this body when both Itachi and Sasuke were available to me?"

Pein was no fool, he wasn't going to risk his life to criticize his leader's choices, no matter how foolish they seemed to him, he was sure there was a Master Plan behind everything he did. "No, my lord." Evidently something in that remark was unconvincing, as The creature turned, his Sharingan eye burning in the orange mask. Pain braced for the worst, but the punishment never came. The monster reeled in pain, holding his head, "Stupid brat! This is MY body now! You OWE me this body!" Misume took a furtive glance at his ranting, terrifying lord, then went back shakily to his work, he had worked under Orochimaru, and knew better than to poke his nose into his master's business. Pein led his master from the room, half-carrying him. He set him gently on the floor outside, and sealed the secret entrance behind them. After a long moment, Tobi looked up at Pein. "Where is Tobi?" he asked, holding his head, "Why does Tobi's head hurt?" "You were asking me where Kidoumaru was, when you just fainted and hit your head," Pein sighed inwardly, but he would much rather deal with the annoying and often idiotic Tobi than with his evil alter-ego. "I think he's in the sparring room, I'll take you there." he held out his hand and Tobi took it graciously.

Naruto huffed angrily, "What are they doing!?" Mizuki and the six-armed boy stood a good distance away, whispering, they hadn't even been introduced yet! "Eiji can see inside a person's soul by looking into their eyes, if he looked into your eyes he'd see you AND the Kyuubi. He'd go nuts." Zaku was almost as blunt as Sai. The pair moved over, Eiji keeping his eyes on Sai the whole time, "Hi, I'm Naraku Eiji,and, you must be Sai," he smiled, holding out his hand, "That's me." Sai put on his best smile and shook his hand, noting the sad look in Eiji's eyes when he looked into his own, _What does he see in my soul?_ He wondered silently. "You must have remarkable upper body musculature to support and manipulate six fully formed arms, not to mention enhanced coordination needed to manipulate so many limbs." "I guess when you're born with so many limbs, it just seems natural." Eiji then turned to Naruto, keeping his eyes on the boy's mouth, avoiding his eyes, "And you are Naruto, I take it. I've heard a lot about you." He smiled genially, still desperately avoiding eye contact as they shook hands. "Are you any relation to a guy named Kidoumaru?" Naruto grinned, wondering what he'd say. "Yes, he's a member of my clan, the Naraku Clan. Orochi-whore-o lured him away years ago and turned him into a monster." Naruto started laughing wildly, "Oro-Orochi-Whore-O!? I've got to tell that one to Sasuke when I find him! Dattebayo!"

He fell to the ground, laughing and rolling around. Sai looked on, feigning amusement briefly before turning to Zaku, "Ghost, I want to ask you something that's been troubling me for some time, was Orochimaru a homosexual pedophile? It is certainly unusual for a sixty-odd year old man to surround himself with teenage boys." Zaku's jaw dropped, he turned ghostly pale, "Uh-Uhm-Ah . . ." Naruto sat up, suddenly realizing the implications of that idea. "DID HE DO SOMETHING TO SASUKE!?" "How would I know, I was DEAD, remember!?" He played with the zipper on his jacket nervously,"H-He . . . Did have a th-thing for pr-pr-pretty-pretty boys like Sasuke's brother, Itachi, he m-might have . . ." The last sight the group had of Naruto was the Kyuubi rushing off toward Otogakure, thirsting for serpent's blood. "I think he's forgotten that Orochimaru is dead. I'm afraid I must take my leave and try to catch him." Sai bowed politely, then rushed off after the enraged Kitsune. "Zaku, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, and we wouldn't blame you, but did that . . . animal . . .?" Zaku shook his head no, "I said pretty boys, remember? He even hit on Kin until he realized she was a girl, but me and Dosu weren't part of that . . ."

Tsunade was in a rage, she threw her desk clear out of the window of the Hokage's Tower. Shizune hovered back in fear, holding her pet pig, TonTon protectively, ever since word of Ibiki's death and the massacre of his squad had reached her, Tsunade had been in a state of near madness. She was a Ninja, yes, she was used to seeing death, and she had sent out many on missions from which they had not returned, and the guilt of that weighed heavily on her mind, but this was different. Ibiki was an old friend, and the way that the bodies had been discovered made it clear these murderers were taunting all of Konohagakure. There was little doubt as to the identity of the murderer, the Jashinist sign, an upside down triangle within a circle, had been carved into Ibiki's forehead. The late Sarutobi Asuma had also been murdered by a Jashinist lunatic affiliated with Akasuki, a creature named Hidan. Tsunade stopped her rampage when she realized there was nothing left to break, outside of Shizune and TonTon, which she most certainly wouldn't do. "Bring Kakashi here," Shizune rushed off to find the Copycat-Ninja. When she returned with Hatake Kakashi,Tsunade wasted no time, "Assemble every available ninja not necessary to defend the village. Kakashi, I want you to lead them."

"You mean . . ."

"Yes, Kakashi, we're going to war with the Akatsuki."

To Be Continued . . .


	13. Chapter 13

Stray Dogs

Chapter 13

_Boring, boring, boring!_ Gaara sighed heavily, being Kazekage carried numerous responsibilities, some more exciting than others. One day he might be fighting a pair of Akatsuki madmen to save his village, the next, cutting the ribbon at the opening ceremony for a new office building. Today's chore was the most common, and the worst, paperwork. So he wasn't unhappy to see Baki walk into his office with news. "Lord Kazekage, there's a two-headed lunatic at the city gates, and he's demanding to see Kankurou. He says he's here to kill him."

"WHERE ARE YOU, PUPPET MASTER! Are you too AFRAID to face us like a man!?" Sakon and Ukon were getting impatient, they'd come all the way to Sand to get revenge on the Puppet Master, and now he wouldn't show. They were about to knock down the gate when a soft, yet dangerous, voice broke in. "He's not here." A small, red- headed boy with deep circles under his eyes jumped from the wall and landed in front of the twins. "He looks familiar." Ukon whispered, "DUH! He was one of the three who'd come to rescue those pathetic Leaf brats." Gaara crossed his arms, "Leave, now. Kankurou's not here." "You're lying, he's got to be here, he _lives_ here!" Gaara's eyes narrowed, "Yes, he lives here, but I sent him on a mission three days ago. If he were here, you'd be dead by now, just like before. You are Sakon and Ukon, correct?" Another person joined them, a man with a thin facial tattoo and half of his face covered by a white cloth. "Apparently, _one_ death was not enough for these two, allow me to deal with . . ." "No." There was something terrifying in the boy's voice. "You think we are _protecting_ Kankurou? He needs no protection from the likes of you. He could kill you with a thought, and so could I, the only reason I haven't done so is the fact that he would likely enjoy the chance to destroy you a second time." The boy turned and walked away, wasting no further time on the two ninja. Baki grinned, then also turned his back on the twins. In a matter of seconds they were standing alone in the hot sun and biting sand. "Well #!" Ukon cursed, "I guess he's not here." "Well, genius, let's go home, it's too #! hot out here. Kabuki-Boy can wait."

"I'm tired of this #! waiting!" Hidan growled, "I say we #! kill Tobi. If Madara is really inside of him, we can't waste #! time!" Eiichiro shook his head, "That boy has survived things even we would be hard pressed to recover from, not to mention he has Uchiha Madara's power. We wait until the new body is ready, then strike while that demon is still weak from the transfer, unable to fully defend himself." He smiled, "Besides, I _like_ Tobi, I would rather not kill him." "You seem a lot less concerned with Holy Slaughter than you . . ." Eiichiro grabbed Hidan by the throat, then literally ripped his head off with his bare hands, "I am truly devoted to the Path of Jashin! I was sacrificing to Jashin while you were still a heathen, wallowing in sin and filth! Never question my devotion!" He was trembling with rage, as Hidan's eyes widened in fear, "By Jashin, if you ever question my devotion to the Path again, I will bury you so deep you will have to travel upward to Hell!" "Forgive me, I . . .!" Eiichiro responded by heaving Hidan's head into the nearby bushes. "I will return for you in the morning. I suggest you reflect on how to properly speak to a High Priest of Jashin!"

"Get the #! out of my way, you #! Six-Armed freak!" Kidoumaru winced as Tayuya let loose with her trademark style. "Geez! Did they #! forget to bring your #! brain back!?" Kidoumaru grinned, "I love you too, Tayuya." He leaned forward with his lips pursed into a kiss. "EEEEEEEWWWWWEEEEEEWWWWWWWW! I'd rather #! kiss_ Ukon_!" Tayuya made a retching noise. "Where the #! is Hidan!? We were going to #! Kill #! some stupid #!'s, maybe _you_!" "I saw him leave with Master Eiichiro a few hours ago, I don't know where to." Kidoumaru shrugged his shoulders."I'll train with you, Tayuya." Kin walked over, "But I'll beat you." She grinned, as the only two females among the Sound Team, they tended to stick together. "Like #! you will, I'll #! beat you so hard you'll #! see #! stars!" Kidoumaru sighed in relief as Kin led Tayuya and her foul mouth away. "Look, there's Kidoumaru!" He turned to see Deidara and Tobi at the end of the hall, "Go bother him, un!" "Tobi-Sempai!" He waved, the strange little man was growing on Kidoumaru, and the boy wondered how a man like that, seemingly without _any_ evil inside him, had managed to become an S-Rank criminal and member of the Akatsuki. "Kidoumaru!" Tobi ran over and hugged the spider-nin, receiving a six-armed bearhug in return. Deidara took the opportunity to flee from his hyperactive partner, "Ye gods! If I ever get assigned to _that_ team, I'll kill myself! Un!"

"Oh Sasuke . . ." Karin sighed, "May I . . ." "Steal your used underwear!" Suigetsu broke in, laughing, "Oh, yeah, she already _did_!" Karin turned red and punched Suigetsu, splashing through his watery form. "When are you going to realize you _can't_ hurt him, Karin?" Juugo sighed, as Suigetsu's head reformed with a devilish grin on his face. Karin turned to say something to the giant, but thought the better of it, angering Juugo of the Scales was a bad proposition, considering his monstrously violent mood swings. Right now he was in his gentle mode, but when the his curse activated . . . She moved over to Sasuke and put and a put an arm around him, which he shrugged off. Suigetsu snickered, and Karin hit him again. Sasuke turned, finally, "If you cannot behave like members of a team, then you have no place with me, or HEBI." His words were quiet, but full of malice, "We reach Sound tomorrow, and we all need to be focused on our goal." "Killing Itachi." Suigetsu started to roll his eyes, but realized that it would only anger Sasuke. "Killing Itachi won't bring anyone back, you know." Sasuke glared at the boy, then turned, "They weren't _your_ parents, your clan . . ."

"So, this is the place, jan." Kankurou stood in front of the small house where the information said Abumi Zaku was living. Temari hesitated, "So, what do we do?" Kankurou grinned, walked up to the front door, and knocked. The door opened and Zaku looked up at a stunned Kankurou. "I remember you, you're Kankurou of the Sand. Man, you've grown." He turned to Temari, and looked her over, "You've _grown_ too." he smirked. A boy with dark skin and six arms stepped into view. "Did you say, Kankurou of the Sand?" He looked at the pair, "Come in, come in!" He smiled, waving all of his arms, "I've always admired the art of ninja puppetry. I especially like your Sanshuuo!" He was in full fanboy mode, and he seemed to have forgotten that Temari existed. Kankurou grinned broadly,_ A man who appreciated puppets!_ "This is my sister, Temari." "Pleased to meet you! What brings you two here, as if I didn't already know." "We need to know what's going on, with all of these dead Sound Ninja coming back."

To Be Continued . . .


	14. Chapter 14

Stray Dogs

Chapter 14

Naraku Eiichiro walked silently into the halls of the hidden Temple of Jashin. Red-robed monks bowed respectfully as their High Priest passed, but he paid them no mind. He stepped past the bloodstained altar into the most important room in his world. The bright laboratory lights played off of the glass tube around which the monks worked in reverent silence, gleaming lights dancing across the golden skin of the multi-limbed form within. Eiichiro knelt, then took to his hands and knees, and began to speak. "My Lord, all is proceeding as you have foretold. The plans have been made, the demon Madara will die before us, and soon you shall be made manifest in flesh once more, and you will breathe righteous slaughter upon this sinful world. You will bathe in the blood of the heathens, and we shall follow you and bask in your glory."

Naraku Eiji lay awake and thinking. He had given up his bed to Kankurou, while Mizuki had given his to Temari, now Mizuki was bedding with Zaku, and Eiji lay on the couch. Kankurou had offered to share, but Eiji didn't want to put his guest out. Both Zaku and Mizuki had offered to let him stay in Zaku's bed, but he didn't mind, traveling with his brother, Eiji had slept outdoors in terrible conditions at times. He could handle a good couch. Eiji thought back on the day, he'd spent several hours explaining Jashinism to the Suna Siblings, preparing them in case of any battle with a priest, and Zaku had talked some about life in Otogakure, dying and his short time amongst the Akatsuki. Then Kankurou had shown them his puppets, Karasu, Karoari and Sanshou, which he summoned to the front yard, and remarked that, with proper training, someone with six arms would make an excellent Puppeteer. Eiji sighed and finally accepted the fact that he wasn't tired. He got up and walked outside, quickly leaping to the roof, and looked around at the grasslands around him. Nothing but grass in three directions, and Kusagakure was a short ways to the west of the small house, which stood alone. There were no trees. However much he hated Amegakure, at least it had trees. He lay back and thought about planting a few, preferably fast-growing, trees.

"I thought I heard an intruder, jan." He turned to see Kankurou crouching a few feet away, wearing only a pair of black shorts. "Who are you?" Eiji grinned, Kankurou looked like a different person entirely without his Puppeteer's outfit and Kabuki paint. "The Boogie-Man, the Monster Under The Bed, Uchiha Sasuke . . ." Kankurou grinned, but put his hand over Eiji's mouth when he started to laugh, not wanting Temari to think they were intruders and fan them into oblivion. "Shhhhhhhhhh." He whispered, "Temari might hear you." Eiji nodded, Temari was an intimidating woman.

"I have a bad feeling, " Eiji whispered, "I think Eiichiro wanted everyone to know about Zaku and the others, he must have known that every ninja in the world would want to investigate when he sent Zaku and the twins here." "Yeah, not the way I'd keep a secret." Kankurou sat down on and looked up thoughtfully," Maybe he's trying to stop them from the inside." Eiji lay back down, "Eiichiro does everything for Jashin, and Jashin is a god of death, war, bloodshed and evil. The only reason I can think of he would have to fight Akatsuki was if they somehow either posed a threat to his religion, or were doing something so evil even his Jashinist sensibilities were offended." "Or, he could just be using them, like Orochimaru used the Kazekage as a distraction so he could kidnap Sasuke. Jan." Eiji hadn't considered that, and the thought frightened him. "Maybe." He paused, thinking of the late Kazekage "My condolences about your father." Kankurou snorted, "He wasn't much of a father, he destroyed our family, killed my mother, and put a murderous demon in my little brother. I'm glad he's dead, I just hope he stays that way . . ."

Eiji didn't know what to say to that, he'd known that already, of course. "I'm sorry," Kankurou looked out toward the village, "You were just trying to be nice . . . I guess you could say Baki was the more like our real father, he was the one who took care of us, trained us, spent time with us, jan. I don't recall the Kazekage ever even talking to us unless it was either to order us to kill someone or to insult us, jan. But we had it better than poor Gaara, can you imagine, being four years old and having your own father send assassins after you? He told us Gaara was evil, and kept us apart. So my brother spent the first twelve years of his life alone, and we were too afraid to even approach him, much less help him, jan." Eiji wondered how someone could be so evil, even Jashinist's cared for their own families. He decided to change the subject. "Why do you always say that?" "Say what?" "_Jan_." "It's just something I say. Like when Uzumaki yells 'Dattebayo!' at the end of every sentence, but less annoying, jan. Thugs talk like that, It makes me seem even more tough and rebellious." "If you say so . . ." Temari suddenly appeared, holding her fan, "#$%! I thought you two were prowlers! What the hell are you doing up here!?" Both guys took one look at the angry female, jumped from the roof and ran into the grass to hide. "Boys." She sighed, and went back to bed.

Kakuzu shook his head. The wound seperating Hidan's head from his body was ragged, not a clean cut as it had been the times when he'd been decapitated by blades. This would be hard, but, then he could charge overtime. He grinned at the thought. "What are you smiling at you #$! Frankenstein!?" Hidan growled, "Visions of coins dancing in your #$! greedy head?" "Shut up or I'll sew your head on backwards!" Kakuzu growled and sent the dark threads from his body to sew Hidan's lips shut. "Finally, I can work in peace." Hidan's glare was full of deadly rage, but he finally closed his eyes and waited to be rejoined with his body. They needed Kakuzu, why else would they have brought im back. He was also a part of their conspiracy, a very expensive part, but an ally none-the-less, and Hidan had become oddly attached to the greedy immortal. He didn't shy away from slaughter. Kakuzu worked quietly, thinking on the plot, and the bizarre revelation of Tobi's role in Akatsuki. He wondered if the kids were going to be involved as well, they needed all the help they could get against Madara. Kakuzu shuddered, he'd known Uchiha Madara, almost a century ago, and his memories of the evil Uchiha were far from pleasant. He wondered if Kidoumaru knew that his 'sempai' was an evil, immortal monster on par with Shukaku or Kyuubi. Probably not, Tobi had fooled everyone, even him, and Kidoumaru, while still an undeniable genius, was not exactly mentally stable since his resurrection. As Kidoumaru himself put it._ 'I suffered an 8D10 Sanity loss.'_ Whatever that meant. . . _Tobi_ hadn't fooled them, _Tobi_ probably didn't even know who _Madara_ was. He wondered idly whose body Madara had usurped, he knew that he was male, an Uchiha, with only one eye, a severely damaged body and who had been gone from Konoha during Itachi's bloody familial massacre. He could think of only one possibility. True, poor little Obito was supposed to be dead, buried beneath a mountain of boulders in some God-forsaken corner of Iwagakure, but he was around the right age, he would have only one eye, having given the other to that idiot Kakashi, and, being 'dead', he would have escaped Itachi's notice. Tobi had shown the ability to heal from mortal wounds in a matter of seconds, as well as to teleport, he could easily escape a cave-in, especially with Madara's power helping him. Also, from what he'd heard, Uchiha Obito was defiantly a "Good Boy", and his bizarre behavior, (as well the fact that, if he was Obito, that a young war hero and loyal citizen of Konoha would be happily working alongside the Akatsuki, including the very man who'd slaughtered his family,) could be due to some lingering brain damage from his injuries that his body had not been able to heal. Everyone had always assumed Tobi was just retarded, but maybe his odd personality stemmed from injury rather than birth defect. He shook his head, it was all too confusing. He honestly hoped that Tobi wasn't Obito, the kid deserved far better than the life of a puppet. In his mind, Obito was the only Uchiha who was worth more than the cost of his internal organs on the black market. Kakuzu started to whistle, whoever Tobi was, he'd be free soon, one way or the other.

Sasuke didn't even see it coming, his attention was on fending off Karin's advances, when, suddenly, it was upon him. The orange-clad figure rushed Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha and holding on like a leech. "SSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted, "I've finally found you!" "OH GOD NO! I thought I'd killed you!" Sasuke tried to pry the knucklehead Ninja off of him, but his grip was too strong. Sai walked up, shaking his head, "I should have stayed in Leaf with the Hag." Sakura was a picnic compared to Uzumaki Naruto, "Even Sakura isn't this obsessed with Sasuke." "HE'S WORTH IT!" Both Naruto and Karin shouted. "And get off of _MY_ Sasuke!" Karin screamed, pulling Naruto off the boy. Unfortunately, for Sasuke at least, Naruto's grip tore Sasuke's clothes from his body, leaving him in only his Batman underwear. Karin fainted, and Suigetsu fell to the ground, laughing like a mad hyena."I was so worried about you! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted, not caring about Sasuke's situation, "Zaku told us . . ." "Zaku?" Sasuke asked, pulling on a spare set of clothes, ignoring Suigetsu's laughter and Karin lying unconscious on the ground, "Who's Zaku?" "You remember Zaku, that little windbag from Otogakure! The guy that got his arms blown off by Shino!" Sasuke sighed, Naruto had officially gone insane, "That kid is dead, remember? Orochimaru sacrificed him and that girl, What's-Her-Face." "I know, but he's back from the dead! Just ask Sai, we saw him in Kusagakure, and he said a lot of dead Oto guys are back, even the Oto-Five! Dattebayo!" His eyes widened, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, did Orochimaru . . . Well, you know . . . Make you his woman?" Karin, who'd finally started to wake up, screamed at the insinuation and fainted again. "WHAT!?" Sasuke screamed. "Well, Zaku said Orochimaru was a pedophile and . . ." Sasuke didn't hear the rest, seeing as how he fainted dead away, falling on top of Karin.

To Be Continued . . .


	15. Chapter 15

Stray Dogs

Chapter 15

Shikamaru walked through the forest on his way to Kusagakure, his mission: To see if he could get any more information from Eiji or Zaku before they sent troops into Sound. Shikamaru, however, just wanted to lie down and take a nap. "Why couldn't Lady Tsunade have sent Kiba?" He moaned, "Why me?" but he knew why. _They know you. They trust you. They talked to you_. "Man, this is so troublesome!" He whined. Suddenly he felt a chill. "PRAISE JASHIN! For he has delivered my enemy into my hands!" _Dear God, No . . ._ "It's that #$%! Pineapple-Head! Maybe I should start praying to Jashin too, he seems to #$! deliver!"vShikamaru didn't need to turn around to know who was coming behind him, and his two-hundred-plus IQ told him one thing. _RUN!_ Shikamaru ran surprisingly fast for someone with the reputation of _The World's Laziest Ninja,_ but, then again, he had the Devil on his heels, worse, two Devils. "Kidoumaru, stop that #$! already!" Something hit him, and he fell, wrapped in the sticky substance. A chakra web. _Make that three Devils_, he thought grimly, and closed his eyes, hoping they'd kill him quickly and without too much pain.

It was too much to hope. Shikamaru found himself webbed to a tree trunk with a foul-mouthed priest and an equally foul-mouthed female beating him with anything they could pick up. "Is it really necessary to _torture_ the poor guy?" Kidoumaru asked. Shikamaru looked up through swollen eyelids as both attackers halted. Kidoumaru seemed less cruel than the others, not much in line with the sadistic lunatic he remembered him to be. At least he hadn't taken a turn at the little game of 'Torture the Shikamaru.' He had six fists, after all, and could do some serious damage with them. He knew, he'd watched Neji's long, painful recovery after their battle. Tayuya turned, a look of complete disbelief on her face, "Are you #$! serious!? I think they did leave your #$%! brain behind!" She was out of breath from beating Shikamaru, so she wasn't as loud as she normally was, but she was still too loud for the Spider Ninja's taste. "He and that blonde bimbo_ killed_ me! Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same if that #$%! Hyuuga was here!" Kidoumaru shrugged, "We played the game and lost, Tayuya. Somehow, we're alive again, we have a second chance, and I don't plan on wasting my second life on vengeance." "Oh sure." Tayuya sat down, " You're just gonna play #$! Shogi and Go with that retard Sempai of yours." "Actually, I would like to play Neji." He grinned widely, trying not to say something he'd regret over her remark's about Tobi. "He put up a hell of a fight on the battlefield, but I bet I could beat him on the Shogi board!" "I personally like Kidoumaru's games better." Shikamaru joked weakly, he was in a lot of pain, but he didn't want to show it. "I bet you do, but I like my #$! games better!" Tayuya laughed and lay down to sleep, then glared back at Kidoumaru, "Just stay out a' my #$! business! You just feel sorry for this punk because you share the same #$! stupid hairstyle, ya' Six-Armed Pineapple Head!" Kidoumaru turned his head and didn't respond, he knew better than to argue with Tayuya.

But Shikamaru had already started thinking of a new plan. "Yo, Hidan-Sempai! Save me a piece of the #$! punk, I wanna play "roast the pineapple" in the morning!" Shikamaru opened his eyes at that. Hidan crouched in front of Shikamaru, looking him in the eyes. The priest smiled, "You know what kid? I think I'll hold off sending you to see that stupid #$! Sensei of yours in hell. Just long enough to watch as I #$! torture your #$! inbred family to death!" Shikamaru growled and threw his head forward, striking Hidan in the face. "You don't get it, do you? Being immortal can be a curse as well as a blessing." Shikamaru smirked the best he could through his split lips, "If you torture me or anyone else, we'll just suffer for a little while, then die. But you, you can't die, no matter how horribly you suffer, you can't look forward to the release of death." Hidan kicked the boy in the face, and went over to lay down near the fire. Soon Hidan and Tayuya were asleep, and it was just Shikamaru and Kidoumaru. Kidoumaru wouldn't look at him, and kept looking at his feet, or the forest, he almost looked guilty . . . "You like Shogi, huh?" Shikamaru asked weakly, and spit out a little blood, "I play a good game, but my dad, he's the best player I know of. Anywhere." Kidoumaru sighed, "I wish this could have been different, I really do . . ." He sounded sincere. Shikamaru pressed a bit harder, "You don't seem like the others." Kidoumaru stood up and stretched uneasily, "I-I have to go find some more firewood." He still hadn't looked at Shikamaru. The Konoha ANBU watched the former field leader of the Oto-Five walk off into the darkness. An hour had passed, and Kidomaru hadn't returned. Shikamaru was trying not to succumb to exhaustion. He started plotting an escape. They might cut the web to move him, it would probably only be a split second chance but . . . He heard a strange sound, like silk tearing, and turned his head what little the tree he was stuck too would allow. Kidoumaru moved quickly, tearing the webbing away with expert precision. "You owe me a game." he whispered as the last strands fell away, "Now go!" Shikamaru bolted into the night.

He'd gotten several miles away when he heard it. He knew what it was, and he knew why. He looked back toward the sound, trying to convince himself it was just some forest creature, but he knew better. It was Kidoumaru screaming. He knew he couldn't just leave the kid behind. Shikamaru turned, and ran back towards the camp.

Kidoumaru screamed again as Hidan twisted his right leg, tearing ligaments and breaking bone. He lay on the forest floor, trying to think of a way out of this mess through the fog of pain. Both legs, some arms and several ribs broken, he figured, and he knew he'd never make it out of the forest alive in that condition, not alone, anyway. He wondered why he hadn't gone with Shikamaru, but he knew the answer. He'd truly believed that the others wouldn't hurt him this badly. His mistake. Hidan was screaming curses at the fallen ninja as he began to kick him. He could hear Tayuya in the back ground, but he knew better than to expect her help. He just curled up and waited to be left alone, left to die. Suddenly Tayuya screamed, and Kidoumaru looked up to see Hidan's head fly from his shoulders, and a familiar pineapple-headed ninja holding the Jashinist's scythe. "Y-You?" He smiled and passed out.

Shikamaru saw Tayuya run off into the night, but he had no reason to go after her. He knelt down and began using a healing justu on Kidoumaru's battered body, ignoring Hidan's screaming, cursing head and the threats it was making, as well as his own pain from the beating he'd received. The next afternoon Shikamaru limped back into Konohagakure, with an new, injured ally and a screaming, severed head. "Ibiki will have a hard time interro . . ." He remembered Ibiki was dead, murdered by that Jashinist. "Hey, here's a present for the Hokage." He roughly threw Hidan's head to a startled ANBU, who dropped it in the dirt when it cursed the Nara family lineage back a thousand years. The injured ninja gently handed Kidoumaru over to another ANBU. "He saved my life. And if anyone lays a hand on him, they'll answer to me." The ANBU nodded silently, and teleported the three of them to the hospital.

To Be Continued . . .


	16. Chapter 16

Stray Dogs

Chapter 16

"Move out of the way, Shikamaru," Anko's tone was grave, "Or I'll report you to the Hokage." Shikamaru stood in the doorway of Kidoumaru's hospital room, barring access to Ibiki's successor."He saved my life, Anko." "Just let her in, Shikamaru." Kidoumaru called from inside the room, "Thank you for trying to protect me, but I've been through this before, besides, she'll wait till I'm all healed up to torture me." Shikamaru moved aside warily, and Anko stepped in, looking at the young ninja lying in the hospital bed, the dark-skinned, six-armed boy looked like a pile of casts, two arms, both legs and several ribs were broken. "I'm not here to torture anyone, I just need some answers." She sat in the chair beside the boy's bed, noting a Shogi board on a small table right next to the bed. "I'll cut to the chase, you're a smart kid, you know I need information about Akatsuki." He decided to just give her a little useful, but not dangerous, information, he could seem to cooperate, while hiding the vital parts. "It was Eiichiro." She raised an eyebrow, "What was Eiichiro?" Kidoumaru grunted in pain as he tried to move closer. "He's the one that killed your boss Ibiki." Anko tried to suppress her anger, "Were _you_ there?" "No, I heard him bragging to Hidan." He realized that probably wasn't the best way to put it, "I didn't mean to . . ." She clenched her hands, "No, I'm glad I finally know the truth, I thought it was Hidan all this time. He wiped out the whole squad by himself?" Kidomaru swallowed nervously. "You know I'm going to get the information, and given that you helped Shikamaru here, I'd hate to have to conduct an 'official' interrogation." "It doesn't matter anyway, it's not like they didn't tell half the country. Hell, they'd want me to tell you. It was Sakon and Ukon, they took out the whole bunch, but Eiichiro wanted Ibiki for himself." "Why?" "I don't know, he just _likes_ to kill, it's his _religion_ or something . . ." "No, I mean why did they attack our scouts?" "Because they were too close to the. . ." Kidoumaru fell back against his pillow, slapped his forehead and moaned, realizing he'd just given away something vital. "The Akatsuki base?" Anko smiled, _The kid just blew it. _"No! I-I mean, it's just a lab, they're probably all gone by now." _I hope._ "Who's in charge?" She noticed the fear in Kidoumaru's eyes at that question, she could get to it later, "Who is your direct superior?" Kidoumaru closed his eyes, 'He's harmless." Anko frowned, the kid was clamming up. Shikamaru started to look worried. "He _can't_ be too harmless if he's a member of Akatsuki." The interrogator reached out and stroked Kidoumaru's face gently, too gently. "I honestly don't know who he is, he wears a mask over his face and uses a fake name." Anko gritted her teeth in frustration, if things kept going this way . . . Maybe she could trick him? "You must care about him, huh?" 'He's a great guy, he's . . . he's like a little kid, he has some kinda' problems, I think his brain was damaged in the accident or something, he wouldn't hurt anyone." He shuddered slightly, "But the other guy . . ." Anko was a bit confused, "Other guy?" "Kakuzu said he had two souls, like a jinkuurichi or something, one's good and innocent an' all, but the other, the other one's pure evil." "And what is this 'other one' called?" Kidoumaru shuddered slightly, "Madara. Uchiha Madara."

Anko's eye's widened, "You're lying, Uchiha Madara has been dead for nearly seventy years." "He took some poor kid's body as his own, like Orochimaru wanted to do to that Sasuke brat. Kakuzu told me all about him, he used to know Madara a long time ago, and even Kakuzu is afraid of him. The 'host' is Another Uchiha kid. Kakuzu told me his name, I can't remember ... It was something like '_Obito_'?" "Uchiha Obito is dead, he died almost twenty years ago saving his best friend's life and defending this village! He'd never help Akatsuki!" Anko shouted, who did this Sound Scum think he was, slandering a hero like Obito! Kidoumaru's eyes widened. "He doesn't even know who he is! Tobi doesn't remember anything up to waking up under that pile of rocks! If he is your friend, he doesn't know it! You can't blame him for that!" Anko's jaw dropped, and Shikamaru looked interested for once. "A . . . Pile of rocks?" Kidoumaru growled, why was he telling this woman anything, he'd been tortured before and not broken, but a nice warm bed and he was betraying everyone! Was Tayuya right? Had his death screwed up his mind? He lay back, "Ask Hidan." Anko slapped him across the face, "Listen you brat! If Obito is alive, and being controlled somehow by some body-stealing freak, then we need to find him and get that thing out of him! And I don't care if I have to pull all your limbs off one by one to find him!" Shikamaru moved forward, but Anko shot him a look that threatened pure hell. Kidoumaru looked the woman in the face, as if he was trying to read her features, "You would help him?"

Anko's glare softened. _Jackpot_!

Everyone looked up as Tayuya came panting in, out of breath, with leaves and small twigs in her hair. 'What happened?" Jirobo asked. "Hidan, he got captured, and that #$! Six-Armed-Freak #$#! betrayed us!" "WHAT!?" She dropped onto the nearest couch, "We caught that #! Pineapple-Headed #$!, just walkin' down the #$! road! Me and Hidan were havin' fun with him, ya know, teaching that $#! a lesson, but #$%! Spidey- Boy got soft and_ let the #$$!%^&**&^%%$#! GO_ while we were sleeping! So we got *&#! mad and Hidan #$%! him over real good, broke his #$! legs and some of his arms, when that stupid, goody-goody #$! Pineapple-Head came back and #$! took Hidan's #$%! head off! He must have heard the little $%#! screaming or something, and decided to be a #$! hero and rescue him." Tobi broke the ensuing silence "And where were _you_?" "Shut up you stupid, retarded little freak! I #$! don't have to answer to you!" "Oh, but, my dear, you do. I am, after all, the founder and leader of Akatsuki." Deidara looked up, confused, "Tobi, what the hell's wrong with you, un!" The masked figure turned and stared at Deidara with his one eye, his _Sharingan_ eye, and the artist pulled back in shock. "T-Tobi?" "Tobi isn't here right now, my name is _Madara_, and I suggest you speak to me with more respect, you pathetic excuse for a ninja." The tone was cold and deadly. He turned and walked over to the trembling Tayuya, "Since you are so young and, apparently, mentally deficient, I shall forgive you, this time. Test my patience again," He put his on her chin and forced her head up, 'And Orochimaru will seem like a saint compared to me." he turned quickly, "He'll talk, he probably already has. Tsunade was already massing her troops, and, with the information she now has, they will come right to us. We need to ready ourselves for the coming assault." With that he strode from the room, not noticing Eiichiro's hate-filled eyes focused on him.

Eiichiro motioned Kakuzu and the fellow conspirators outside, "So, he's finally ready to show his true face. We must act quickly." Kakuzu nodded, "What about Hidan?" We can retrieve him later, first we must stop this madness, they will make the transfer soon." "What about the others?" Sakon whispered. "We kill Pein and any who try to protect him. But remember, I need Misumi alive. The others will follow me after I've killed the demon." "And Kidoumaru?" Ukon asked. "I probably shouldn't punish him for doing what I had intended to do myself." 'WHAT?" Kakuzu was stunned, "I intended to send them an anonymous message leading them here. Think about it, with the leaf forces approaching, Madara won't be looking at us. We can deal with those Leaf fools easily once Madara is gone."

Hatake Kakashi walked slowly towards Kidoumaru's hospital room, wondering if it could be possible. He knew it was possible. After all, Kidoumaru himself was dead up until a short time ago. But Obito . . . Was it possible? Both Tsunade and Anko seemed to believe him. Kakashi stopped just outside the door, not knowing what to say. _If this kid's playing some kind of sick game, _he thought to himself, _I'll make him wish he'd never been born_. He stepped past the ANBU guards, knocked lightly, then walked in. The kid looked more pathetic than he'd imagined, a multitude of bound up, broken limbs and bandages. "Kidoumaru?" He asked softly, and the boy nodded. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, and I'm . . . I'm a friend of Obito."

"He may be gentle now, but he's still a Sound ninja, and not just_ any_ Sound ninja, but one of Orochimaru's _elite_, the _field leader_ of the _Sound Five." _Tsunade spat out Orochimaru's name as if it was a bite of rotten fruit. "He is extremely powerful, even if he no longer has his Cursed Seal. If he should lose his temper, or worse, his _mind_ . . ." Shizune nodded, "True, he _could_ be a threat, but so could you, or I, or Konohamaru, or . . ." Tsunade glared at her assistant, "Maybe, but has Konohamaru played a pivotal role in murdering one of our Hokages? Have you carried out the will of a demonic madman?" Shizune bowed her head slightly, "I still believe that people can change. We have no idea what drove him to become a slave to that filthy snake. I've read that Zaku and Kimmimaro were both homeless and starving in the streets until that . . . _Thing_ took them in, made them think he cared . . ." Tsunade stopped and took a deep breath, "I'm not suggesting we drag the boy into the street and execute him, I just want to make sure he's kept under control." Shizune was about to reply when she saw a very pale Hatake Kakashi walking towards them. He was barely audible, "I believe him. We have to save Obito."

To Be Continued . . .


	17. Chapter 17

Stray Dogs

Chapter 17

Mizuki sat awake, listening to the sounds of the storm outside. He knew poor Eiji must be crawling up the walls, probably literally. The boy had a distinct aversion to rain, though Mizuki had no idea why. The sudden storm had stranded the Sand Siblings in Grass, and the rain didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. He looked over at Zaku, who as fast asleep. The kid was doing a lot better since Eiji dragged him kicking and screaming to see a therapist. It had been weeks since he'd had any night terrors. Mizuki looked out the window, watching the rain pour down, listening to the thunder boom into the night. Everything had become so . . . _Weird_. He went from a teacher to a traitor, tried to kill one of his own students as well as his best friend, locked in prison, escaped, he'd turned into a tiger-man, then into a withered old man (Worst day of his life, good thing that wasn't permanent!), was locked in prison again, tortured, released, nearly died and now he was living in the Village Hidden in Grass with a six-armed kid, a young Sound ninja who'd come back from the dead, and, for the time being at least, the brother and sister of the Kazekage of the Sand. He'd made peace with the kid he'd once sworn to kill, and went from being a hated traitor and homeless thief to a makeshift big brother. What a world it was.

Eiji wasn't climbing the walls, not just yet. He and Kankurou, who was also slightly averse to the rain, sat awake, making small talk. Kankurou leaned back, "I was wondering," He said softly, "You've told me a lot about your brother, but nothing about your parents, jan. If it's a problem, I understand, after all, you know who my dad was." Eiji shook his head, "No, it isn't like that. they're still in the Village of The Silken Web, they're artists, most of my clan are artists by tradition. Eiichiro took me with him when I was very young, my healing abilities were of great use to him. He also thought to convert me, but that didn't work. We went to see our parents from time to time, until they disowned Eiichiro. I write them when I can, but I haven't seen them in a long time." Kankurou looked surprised, 'Why haven't you just gone home?" Eiji ran his fingers through his, a nervous trait, apparently. "I know they want me to come home, but . . . I may not have killed anyone with my own hands, but I let it happen by healing Eiichiro. If not for me, he would have been incapacitated long ago. Not to mention others, like Hidan." "What were you supposed to do? He was your brother and caretaker. Did you even have a choice?" Eiji rubbed his eyes, "I had a choice, I was just too blind to see it. A little over a year ago, I finally did what I should have done long ago, I just walked off. I told him I wasn't going to help him anymore, that I couldn't live like that." Kankurou sat back up, "He must have been mad, jan." Eiji smiled, "He rarely gets mad, Eiichiro kills because he believes it's a sacred rite, not because he's angry or he hates his victims. He has no more feeling about killing a man than people in some religions feel about sacrificing a bird." He looked up toward the ceiling, "No, Eiichiro just said he'd seen in a vision that I would leave him one day." Kankurou thought for a moment, "Is he superstitious, or does he really have visions?" "Oh, he really has visions, I've seen him tell me many times of things that had happened or will happen, and they did." "Did he say anything about all the things happening now?" Eiji sighed,

"Not a thing."

Hyuuga Neji stared with his cold violet eyes at the boy who'd nearly killed him, while Kidoumaru smirked at the boy who HAD killed him. "Well, lost your nerve, Leaf Brat?, "Not yet, Sound Scum!" Neji reached over and moved a piece on the Shogi board. "Beat that!" Kidoumaru shook his head, staring at the board thoughtfully for a few minutes, then made his move. "NO WAY!" Neji and Shikamaru examined the board, the Hyuuga had lost. "You nearly had me there." Kidoumaru wiped the sweat from his forehead, "You Leaf guys sure know your games. I guess that's 'cause you have so much free time, being such _wussies_ and all." He grinned broadly. "Are you saying we can't fight, Spider-Boy?" Neji mock growled, "I seem to remember kicking _your_ Sound butt just fine!" Kidoumaru leaned back and put two of his arms behind his head, "Yeah, yeah. Hey, why the hell do you call that move _The Gentle Fist? _It sure didn't feel _gentle_ to me!" Neji huffed proudly, 'It makes more sense than all those _Lotus _names Gai and Lee use." "Eternal Rival, how dare you insult our youthful techniques!" The hyperactive youth in the green spandex shouted, "You are just jealous of Gai-Sensei's abilities!" Kidoumaru looked at Rock Lee blankly, "What?" Shikamaru shook his head, "I've been trying to understand that troublesome guy for years." Lee looked at Kidoumaru, "You have a lot of youth! Perhaps we can compete in some youthful contest one day!" Lee grinned, baring those blindingly white teeth. "Eh . . .Sure, I'm always up for a good challenge."

Sakura walked into the room, "Okay guys, game time and visiting hours are over." "Troublesome pink-haired . . ." Sakura grabbed Shikamaru by the hair, "I said OUT!" After the frantic and decidedly un-Youthful rush to the door, the girl turned to Kidoumaru. "You beat Neji_ and_ Shikamaru!? I've never heard of anyone beating Shikamaru, except his dad." Kidoumaru grinned, and Sakura tried not to notice how handsome he was. _Oh My God, he's so hot! _Inner Sakura swooned "Victory didn't come easy, these guys are better at Shogi than Orochimaru." "You played Orochimaru!? And won!?" Kidoumaru smiled again, "Yes and no. I played him alright, and I could have beat him, but if I had, he'd have killed me." Sakura started to laugh, then stopped, she had suddenly realized that he wasn't joking. "How awful!" "You had to be quick to survive in that hell-hole." Kidoumaru shrugged, then winced in pain, he'd forgotten his injuries for a moment. Sakura noticed, "Are you all right? Do you need . . .?" _Me to kiss it better?_ Inner Sakura smirked "I'm fine, I've been through far worse than this." The young healer looked over Kidoumaru's broken limbs and battered body, and tried not to imagine what life must have been like among the followers of that accursed snake. Sakura smiled gently, "Well, you're safe now, at least, as safe as a foreign ninja in a village full of his former enemies can be."

Pein looked at the white-haired man standing in front of him. Yakushi Kabuto was an amoral, soulless fiend with loyalties only to himself and no redeeming qualities. Pein admired that. "Are you certain?" Kabuto grinned and pushed his glasses back. "Yes, the Jashinists are plotting against you and your master. They intend to create an Avatar of their god Jashin on earth, and they are already engineering the body." Pein, and Madara, had long suspected the bloodthirsty zealots, but decided to watch, to determine their true objective. "I have something else that will be of interest to you." Kabuto pulled a small object from his pocket, then slipped it onto his finger. "Since I now possess Orochimaru's Akatsuki ring, I am entitled to his position, correct?" Pein smiled, the boy has full of surprises, "Yes, but you do realize, Orochimaru was under sentence of death." If Kabuto was afraid, he didn't let it show, "You're a smart man. Unlike Orochimaru, you wouldn't waste valuable resources." Pein laughed, "True, your information gathering skills are second to none. You may join Akatsuki, but should you attempt to betray us . . ." Kabuto bowed, "I won't _attempt,_ if I want to betray you, I will."

To Be Continued . . .


	18. Chapter 18

Stray Dogs

Chapter 18

Zaku was flying. The air around him was full of soft, beautifully colored lights, zipping back and forth across the sky. He moved further upward, a bright light was raining down upon him, drawing him in. He stopped, and a voice came from the light. "You're getting a second chance child." Zaku awoke with a start, he was in his bed. _That dream again._ He looked over and saw Mizuki sleeping beside him. "That's right, those Suna guys are still here . . ."

He got up and walked over to the window, the sun was just rising. The storm was over. As he watched the sun rise, he wondered why. He wasn't special, he certainly wasn't a 'good' person, so why was he alive, why was he given this second chance? Was it because his life had sucked so bad before he met that snake? No, he knew of kids that were worse off. _So why?_ He was grateful, of course, but he was also confused. _Am I supposed to do something? Make up for all the terrible things I did?_ He looked down at his hands, after the fight with that bug-ninja, he'd never dreamed he see his hands again, and here they were, as good as new. It was a humbling experience. Abumi Zaku had never been much of a thinker, he had lived only to survive as a street urchin, then he lived only to please Orochimaru, to make him proud of the choice he'd made in saving Zaku's life. Taking him from those miserable streets and giving him a home. Then he'd killed him. Orochimaru, the closest thing to a father he'd ever known, had thrown him away like a broken toy. He stifled the tears brewing in his eyes, now Orochimaru was dead, and Zaku was alive again. He smiled, _I'll do better this time, I know I will._

"Why me?" Sasuke moaned as both Naruto and Karin babbled in his ears, " I know I'm no saint, but do I really deserve THIS?" He looked around the camp, Juugo was zoned out, as usual, and Sai and Suigetsu were off to one side, talking animatedly about something. Once they'd noticed each other's presence, they'd been inseparable. They'd even hugged! They'd said something, but Sasuke hadn't been listening, at the word 'brother,' his mind had shot to Itachi_. Wait, 'brother'?_ Sasuke turned to the annoying blonde, "Are Suigetsu and Sai brothers?" Naruto looked as idiotic as ever. "You don't remember!? They were separated as kids! That's all they've been talking about!" Sasuke looked impassive, "How am I supposed to hear, with the two loudest mouths in the world screaming in my ears about whether or not I'd been molested by Orochimaru!?" He turned from the infuriating pair and looked over at Sai and Suigetsu. There was absolutely no family resemblance, Sai had black hair and sharp features, Suigetsu had pale blue hair and somewhat flat features, not to mention shark-like teeth. They were both tall and pale, but other than that, they were as different as he was from Naruto. He nearly choked on the idea of being in any way related to that blonde idiot.

"Time to cut 'em off!" Tsunade grinned devilishly. Kidoumaru looked up in horror at the scary woman with watermelon-sized breasts who was holding a large knife, and his hands immediately moved to protect his crotch, "I'll talk! I'll do anything! Just not _THAT_!" He begged piteously. Tsunade leaned over his lower body, and cut the cast off of his right leg. 'I was talking about the _casts_, stupid. You've healed enough that you don't need them anymore." Kidoumaru leaned back, tears in his eyes, and thanked whatever gods were listening. Sakura removed the first cast as Tsunade moved on to his left leg, "Besides, " Tsunade said evilly, "I wouldn't want to break Sakura's heart." Sakura turned beet red at that. "She thinks you're pretty cute!" Now both Sakura and Kidoumaru were blushing. Once the casts were all off, the Hokage turned to Sakura, a wicked gleam in her eye. "Why don't you help him up?" "B-But . . .!" _Go for it girl!_ Inner Sakura shouted. Sakura walked over and let Kidoumaru wrap his three right arms around her shoulder, and she wrapped her arm around his waist as he gently stepped from the bed, leaning heavily on the pink-haired girl for support. Tsunade smiled,_ The kid does have a nice body; dark brown, well-toned, lean muscled, with a cute, tight butt . . . WHAT THE HELL!!! HE'S ONLY FIFTEEN! I'M OLD ENOUGH TO BE HIS GRANDMOTHER!!!_ She stopped herself at that thought, _Wait! Mother, yeah, that's right, I'm old enough to be his mother . . .No need admitting my age to anyone, not even myself!_ Despite this, she kept looking. "Why don't you help him get dressed?" Sakura blushed but Inner Sakura was jubilant. Tsunade couldn't help but laugh at her student's discomfort. Kidoumaru blushed as he remembered he was wearing nothing but a pair of red boxer shorts. Sakura glanced down past Kidoumaru's waist, Inner Sakura sighed, _My doesn't he have a nice package!_ And Sakura passed out cold. Kidoumaru barely managed to catch her and avoid falling himself.

He set her gently on the bed, then turned to put on the clothes he'd been given, not noticing that Tsunade had her eyes shamelessly glued to his backside. When he picked up the shirt, he noticed an obvious problem, "Errr . . .I can only wear sleeveless shirts." Tsunade sighed, she'd forgotten about that. She took the knife and cut off the sleeves in such a way as to leave plenty of room for the boy's overabundance of arms. "Just like I do it." He grinned cheerfully. "Shikamaru's family has volunteered to look after you," Tsunade said, "We'll be watching you like a hawk, if you try anything, I'll know it, and all bets are off." She thought for a moment, "And don't go near the Hyuuga compound, even if you're invited, _especially_ if you're invited. It took a lot to keep Lord Hiashi from coming here and killing you in your bed. If you want to see Neji, it will have to be somewhere else. And, if you see any Hyuuga except Neji or Hinata, It would be wise to scram, understood?" Kidoumaru nodded, "Hiashi, he's like, the big boss, right?" "Hyuuga Hiashi is head of the Hyuuga clan, and it would be wise to call him 'Lord Hiashi'." Tsunade growled, and Kidoumaru shrunk back, he could believe that this woman was once a teammate of Orochimaru, she was almost as scary as he was! "And don't push yourself too hard for a while, no heavy lifting or complicated Jutsus until you're fully healed. And remember," Kidoumaru had to use all of his self-control to keep his attention focused on the long-winded Hokage, "Don't take our kindness for granted, the only reason you're not sitting in a cell being interrogated is the fact that the Nara family and a few others stood up for you, the Council wanted to kill you." Kidoumaru sighed, he wasn't too surprised, in fact, he was glad that he was still considered dangerous enough to merit such distrust.

They were interrupted by Shikamaru and his parents, who had arrived to take their new charge home. "Just remember everything I told you, and stay out of trouble!" Kidoumaru looked them over. The man looked like an older, weather-beaten version of his son, right down to the same slouching posture, the woman was pale and attractive, but had an aura about her that said _'Don't screw with me!' _"Since he's still very weak," Kidoumaru bristled at that, "I think it would be best if one of you carried him to your home." Kidoumaru flushed in humiliation, having to be carried like an infant! Shikamaru looked at his father, but the lazy old bum pushed his son forwards. "Shikamaru volunteers!" Shikamaru looked indignant. "You're bigger, you can balance him easier!" _Great, now I'm helpless AND a burden!_ "FOR GOD'S SAKE JUST PICK HIM UP SHIKATO!" The man winced at his wife's outburst, "Yes, dear." he whimpered, then picked Kidoumaru up like a man carrying his bride over the threshold. _The proud leader of the Sound Five being carried like a blushing bride! Please God! Don't let anyone see this!_ "Hi, I'm Nara Shikato, you know my son, and the shrew is Yoshino." Said 'shrew' sent a glare in her husband's direction so terrifying even Tsunade cringed. "Don't worry about anything my good-for-nothing excuses for a husband and son say. We'll do our best to make you feel just like a member of our family." Somehow, Kidoumaru did not find the remark all that comforting . . .

"I wonder if Kidoumaru knows how lucky he is?" Jirobou moaned, "If I'd known Kabuto would be here, I'd have run away too." Kin's eyes were narrowed, she was defiantly unhappy, Kabuto had been with Orochimaru when he'd killed Zaku and herself. "I'm planning on leaving anyway, I'm applying for citizenship in Iwagakure. Some of the Oto refugees were welcomed there after Orochimaru's defeat.. Wanna' come?" "And how do you intend to get out of here alive?" Dosu asked, "This isn't Orochimaru's fortress, but it's still dangerous." Kin smiled, "That's easy, we walk out." Dosu started to laugh, then thought of something, "Now that you mention it, we probably could."

No one noticed when Dosu, Jirobou, Kin and Tayuya simply walked off. By the time Deidara of Stone noted that his apprentice Jirobou was gone, they were already in his home village. The Iwa-nin envied them. Except for Pein, Konan, and of course, Madara, it seemed everyone wanted to flee this wretched place. In fact, it was only Itachi's continued existence that kept him here, he wanted to kill the Uchiha, to prove that his art was superior to the Uchiha Sharingan, and the right opportunity had yet to present itself. He suddenly realized something, "HEY, WHERE THE HELL'S ITACHI, UN!"

To Be Continued . . .


	19. Chapter 19

Stray Dogs

Chapter 19

Tsurugi Misumi wanted to scream. A man can only endure so much, and spending weeks upon weeks in a dark room with a computer and a naked man in a jar could drive even the strongest man mad. It didn't help that Madara seemed like Orochimaru in a funny mask. "Meet the new boss, same as the old boss." he mumbled under his breath._ Filthy, demanding #$! pig!_ Misumi walked over to the tube, for the thousandth time, and looked his master's future form over. He was a handsome man, with the cold Uchiha good looks to hide the ugliness that would soon fill the empty body. His jet black hair was long and flowed to the backs of his knees, the eyes, eyes which contained the infamous Sharingan, were closed. He'd been very careful to keep any consciousness from forming in the mindless Homunculus. Madara didn't want a struggle, as he endured with the poor, mutilated creature who's body he currently inhabited. He idly wondered what would happen to the half-wit when Madara no longer needed his body.

The Naraku house was in a fair bit of chaos, Temari was at the bathroom door, yelling at Kankurou to hurry up and put his face paint on all ready, Zaku was on a sugar high from the stash of candy he'd found hidden in the old, otherwise unused toaster oven, Mizuki was at work, and Eiji had a headache. So it wasn't surprising that the soft knock at the door almost went unnoticed. Eiji opened the door and stared in shock, a kind-eyed, dark-skinned man with a scarred nose and wearing a Konoha Chuunin's vest stood soaked and shivering on the doorstep, from the looks of him, he'd been out in the storm all night. Eiji dragged him inside quicky and set him on the couch. "Don't worry, you're safe here, just relax," Eiji smiled, "You're in luck, I'm a healer." The man coughed then looked up, "I'm looking for Touji Mizuki." He had a fit of coughing. "Don't worry about that now." He turned, Kankurou had joined the group in the living room, "Kankurou, get some blankets, Zaku, get a heat pad." "Kankurou?" The man mumbled softly. Eiji reached down and put all six of his hands on the man, sending a healing stream of Chakra into his system, then picked the man up and carried him into his room, "Mizuki's at work, he'll be home in a few hours. I have to take off your wet clothes now, you don't need a wet bed as well." The man nodded his understanding. Kankurou rushed in with a pile of blankets, followed by Zaku. "Temari, please wait outside, we'll need to get these clothes off of him." Kankurou and the man looked at each other in surprise, "Hey, I've seen you before, you're that teacher!" Eiji finally asked the obvious question, "What's your name?" "Iruka, Umino Iruka."

Hatake Kakashi headed up the Konoha Special Forces team as they quickly and quietly made their way towards the hidden lab and Uchiha Obito. Kakashi felt helpless, as helpless as he had when Obito had been trapped and apparently died beneath that pile of boulders. If Kidoumaru, (or rather, Kakuzu, since the former got the information from the latter) was right, Obito was trapped in a miserable puppet's existence by a being of unspeakable evil. Kakashi swore to himself that he would never fail his friend again, Obito had suffered far more than anyone should ever have to, and Kakashi was determined to free him from this torment, even if he had to bring him the freedom of death.

Kidoumaru watched in fascination as Shikamaru and Neji demonstrated the Western game known as 'Chess', a game of strategy, intellect and precision, just Kidoumaru's type of game. He was completely ignoring that blonde girl who looked like Deidara, not intentionally though, he was enraptured by the game. The girl giggled and said something about Sakura and having Sasuke all to herself now. He finally took notice when she began to play with his hair, " . . . Still, I can see what she sees in you, you're very attractive, all dark and mysterious. Just don't tell Sasuke I said that." Shikamaru sighed, "Just ignore that troublesome woman, I do." Ino, that was her name, stuck her tongue out at the lazy genius. "You're just jealous!" Shikamaru snorted, "You wish." "Oh yeah, that's right, you have the hots for Temari!" "Whatever." That fat kid who killed Jirobou stuck a bag of deep fried potato chips under Kidoumaru's nose. "Want some?" Ino gasped melodramatically, "WOAH! Chouji sharing his food! It's the end of the world!" Kidoumaru took a chip distractedly, "Thanks." His mind wandered to the others, the rest of the Oto- Five, not to mention Kin and Dosu. He knew Zaku was safe, but the others . . . He didn't want to think they might be killed due to the information he'd so recklessly blurted out. Knowing that psychic or prophet or whatever he was, Eiichiro, they probably already knew and were ready, but still . . . _As Shikamaru might say,_ _a conscience is a troublesome thing . . ._

Kidoumaru suddenly turned and lept out the open window. The sound of shouts could be heard, and the rest of the occupants of the room emerged to find a certain white-haired pervert struggling in Kidoumaru's grasp as two ANBU laughed their butts off. "I sensed someone was out here, and I found this freak sneaking around!" Shikamaru laughed, "That 'freak' is the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. Jiraiya, Kidoumaru." "JIRAIYA!" Kidoumaru jumped back, "What's a Sannin doing sneaking around someone's bedroom window!?" Jiraiya fiddled his fingers, "I-I . . . Err . . . Research. Ever hear of _Icha Icha Paradise_?" Kidoumaru's blank reaction came as surprise to everyone, "I guess Orochimaru wasn't generous with his porn." Chouji laughed. "PORN!" Kidoumaru was mad enough to attack the Legendary Jiraiya, but decided it wasn't worth the undoubtedly painful death he'd face as a consequence. "You have to understand," Jiraiya pleaded "A man with _six_ arms! Can you imagine the possibilities? I could fill a whole book on_ foreplay_ _alone_! It wouldn't be _you_, just an artistic creation!" "And you were hoping that Sakura would show up once we'd left and the two of them would give you a lot of 'material' for your new bestseller. You're so predictable! Troublesome pervert." Shikamaru sighed. "I-I . . . I just wanted to get your movements down, how your arms move, how you walk . . ." "Yeah, sure . . . Anatomy lesson's over old man!" Kidoumaru shook his head disdainfully, "It's disgraceful, a distinguished ninja like you looking in people's windows for your perverted kicks! You should be ashamed!" Six long index fingers were pointed in the author's face. "JIRAIYA!!!" A familiar female voice wrung out, Tsunade was holding her sides, bent double with laughter, "He's right, and it's about time someone told you so! You SHOULD be ashamed!" Jiraiya bolted at the sight of the mercurial Hokage, with Tsunade hot on his heels. "He'd better run, Tsunade will kick the filth right out of his perverted head." Ino giggled. "He deserves it," Kidoumaru fumed, "He has no dignity! A man in his position! He's almost as sick as Orochimaru!" Neji furrowed his brow in confusion, "Almost?" Kidoumaru looked at the young Hyuuga tiredly, 'Let's just say, he'd have vastly enjoyed your company, Neji . . . If you were younger." For once, Chouji wasn't hungry, and Ino shut up. Then, Ino started to cry, "SASUKE!!!!! WHAT DID THAT PERVERT DO TO MY POOR INNOCENT SASUKE!?" She wailed loudly.

Many miles away, in Otogakure, Uchiha Sasuke felt a strange chill creep up his spine.

To Be Continued . . .


	20. Chapter 20

Stray Dogs

Chapter 20

Mizuki opened the door to the Naraku house and stepped inside. He was exhausted, it had been a festival, of all things, and it seemed everyone in the country decided to eat at the restaurant where he worked. He headed toward the couch, then stopped in his tracks. "IRUKA!" The teacher was sitting on the couch, wearing a pair of Mizuki's clothes and holding a mug of hot tea. "Mizuki, I was wondering when you'd get here." Iruka smiled, and his voice was shaky with emotion. "How did you get here? When?" "This morning." Mizuki's eyes widened, "You were out in that storm!?" "All night, but your friends took care of me when I showed up." Mizuki grinned, "Yeah, they're great friends." An awkward silence followed. "You'll never guess who I saw right here in Kusagakure." "Kankurou?" Mizuki chuckled, "No, well, _yes_, but I was referring to someone else." Iruka smiled, "Naruto wrote me and told me what happened. He still remembers the old teacher after all these years." Mizuki looked around, "Speaking of Kankurou . . ." "The Suna Siblings left this morning. Eiji and Zaku went to buy some medicine, I'm fine but they wouldn't listen . . ." Mizuki fell face first against Iruka, weeping. "I'm sorry, 'Ruka, I'm so sorry . . ." "I know 'Zu, I know." Iruka tried to comfort his friend, but soon he was crying too . . .

"Now?" The tall, blue skinned man took another look through the binoculars at Sasuke and his companions. "We can get him _and_ the Kyuubi in one strike!" The pale, attractive man beside him looked totally impassive, not showing any of the emotions that a normal person would be feeling so close to such an important goal. "No." "But your eyes. . ." "I am still a capable ninja, even now, Kisame. I have waited so long, I can wait a little longer. Let my poor, foolish brother enjoy what time he has left before I rip those pretty red eyes from their sockets."

Shikamaru looked around the room in which Kidoumaru was staying in awe. _Someone's been shopping . . _. Go, Shogi, Chess, war and strategy games, roleplaying manuals, the room looked like a gaming store. Everything was meticulously organized, all the pieces in their proper places. _So he's Obsessive Compulsive?_ Shikamaru smiled, _Obsessive, certainly. But I can think of far worse obsessions than strategy games._ Kidoumaru had joined Lee and Gai on their Youthful and refreshing five AM two hundred lap run around the village. Shikamaru shuddered, _Who gets up at this ungodly hour and still has energy to run so much? It's not natural!_ He wondered if Kidoumaru was healed enough for such activity, but Gai had assured him he'd make sure the kid didn't push himself too hard, but coming from Gai, that probably meant he'd only let Kidoumaru open _five_ of the body's Gates instead of _six_. Or however many Gates there were, he couldn't remember, he was too tired. Shikamaru yawned, _It's too early to be up, I'll sleep five or six more hours, then we can play Go and spend the afternoon with Chouji, laying around and watching the clouds together, if Konahamaru and his friends don't come by again._ Kidoumaru had been present when Konahamaru's grandfather, the Third Hokage, had been murdered by Orochimaru, he and the rest of the Oto- Five had set up a barrier around the area, keeping any reinforcements or help from reaching the embattled Hokage. Understandably, Konahamaru was among the many people unhappy with the former Oto- nin's presence in Konohagakure, and made no secret of it.

Konahamaru, at least, wasn't likely to resort to violence against Kidoumaru, Shikamaru could not be certain of many of the others. On the way from the hospital, Shikamaru had seen the hateful stares from many residents towards the Spider-Nin, forgiveness would be a long time coming, if it ever did. While Konohagakure had a reputation as a 'warm and welcoming' village, the truth was people were just as xenophobic, cruel and resentful in Konoha as they were anywhere else, as Naruto knew all to well. He could only hope that once they got to know Kidoumaru, they might accept him. _Fat chance, many of the fools still look at Naruto as the Demon Brat, and make no effort to see the kind, good-hearted boy he really is. He never raised a hand against any of them, and still they hate him, how much more so will they hate someone who truly had done some of them harm_?

Jiraiya was another problem. He probably wouldn't be coming back, judging from the scare Kidoumaru put into him and the two black eyes Tsunade had given him for peeping, (Not that she was any better, did she honestly think no one saw the way she looked at Kidoumaru?) but Kidoumaru had become a bit paranoid since the pervert had come by. He checked around the windows when he went into his room and just before he slept, and the blinds were continually closed, unless he was leaning out to look for peeping toms. Tsunade would kill Jiraiya, probably literally, when she learned that Kidoumaru had apparently developed a complex thanks to the dirty old man. _Or perhaps the psychosis has a different source,_ Shikamaru wondered, _From what Kidoumaru has said about Orochimaru, I can see why he would be driven to protect himself in such a way. I would keep my doors locked and blinds closed around a freak like that . . ._

"Lee was right! You are full of Youth!" Guy gave a thumbs up and grinned, nearly blinding Kidomaru with those shining teeth, if both smiled at him at the same time, Kidoumaru was certain he'd go blind. The spandex wearing Dynamic Duo was _unique_, to say the least. Boundless energy that not only bordered on hyperactivity but crossed that border and invaded the surrounding countryside flowed from the pair, infusing everyone within range with the Fire of Youth. After several laps Gai had demanded that Kidoumaru rest his healing legs and he'd merely watched the pair run by every few minutes since. _How is it possible that Lee has no Chakra potential?_ _I've never seen such an energetic ninja, well, other than guy_. He paused in awe, _Pure determination, the desire to overcome any obstacle in his way, no matter how daunting or impossible it seems. I doubt anything will ever stop Lee, he'll be running laps around this village a hundred years from now. Youthful indeed, Lee, Youthful indeed_.

In the Akatsuki lab, Madara stood impatiently as the final adjustments were made. Pein turned to his master, "I still believe we should deal with the traitors first, my lord." Madara ignored him, he could take those fools, he would take their lives. Even Jashin would not be safe. _So foolish a deity to take a fleshly form, a form that can be harmed, can be destroyed. _Madara laughed, startling Misumi. The scientist looked up from his computer, the reflection from the monitor making his skin glow in the dark lab. "It's time."

To Be Continued . . .


	21. Chapter 21

Stray Dogs

Chapter 21

Madara reached up and carefully removed the swirling orange mask covering the face of the man whose body he'd usurped. Both Misumi and Pein stared in grisly curiosity as the face of Uchiha Obito came into view for the first time in nearly two decades. The undamaged side of his face was smooth and delicate, bearing an almost angelic beauty that served as a painful reminder of what he would have looked like had the accident not occurred. The other side was scarred and mangled, a strange seal was placed above the empty socket that once held the eye that now served Hatake Kakashi so well. He knelt before the glass containing his new form, and began making arcane and unholy jutsus to effect the transfer of Madara's vile soul. After several minutes Obito's form fell loosely to the floor, and the eyes of the sleeping figure began to flicker open.

Eiichiro sat cross-legged within a large version of the Jashinist symbol drawn from his own blood, meditating. Kabuto crept up and raised a large sword to remove the Jashinist's head, only to be struck by a flurry of furious fists. As he fell unconscious to the floor, Eiichiro made a jutsu that sent him to the temple. He hesitated to use such unclean blood for the final sacrifice, but blood_ was_ blood. He turned and calmly walked toward the secret area of the laboratory.

Pein watched in awe as the liquid drained from the tube containing the stirring form of Uchiha Madara. A sudden blast caused him to turn as the entrance collapsed into a pile of rubble. Eiichiro rushed forward, swinging his scythe, as Pein made a hurried jutsu, trapping the Jashinist's hands. "Didn't your god tell you that we were waiting for you?" Pein stood inches from the captured killer, smug, "Now you can watch Madara's resurrection from here." Pein barely had time to gasp as a form shot from the center of Eiichiro's chest and clutched his skull in a vicious grip. 'There's a reason I'm called The _Seven _Hands of Jashin." The strong hand crushed Pein's skull like an eggshell. Madara's Sharingan eyes began to glow with hatred as the priest picked up his holy scythe. Misumi's elastic arms extended and wrapped around the priest's body from a safe distance, the scientist was terrified of the Jashinist, but far more so of Madara. Madara's beautiful features twisted to reflect the evil that lay within as he moved to step from his tube and destroy the interloper. He never had the chance. "CHIDORI!" Obito's hand tore through Madara's chest and released the Uchiha clan's lighting-style jutsu into his hated tormentor, Madara screamed as his body began to convulse from the powerful assault. Eiichiro and Misumi looked on in awe as the object of their hatred and terror gave up his last, screaming breath. Still, Obito kept his Chidori at full strength into his enemies' corpse, charring, burning and finally cremating the pathetic remains of the powerful Uchiha Madara. He then collapsed, drained, to the floor of the now burning laboratory.

Eiichiro walked over and picked up the unconscious Uchiha. Misumi fled towards the escape tunnels as fire and intruder alarms began to sound, the forces from Konoha had arrived, and their fortress was about to go up in flames Eiichiro walked out of the room, past the fleeing Deidara and the questioning Kakuzu, followed by Sakon and Ukon. He calmly stepped outside, then rushed into the forest, still carrying his burden.

Hatake Kakashi looked up to see a large clay bird flying overhead, and ordered his men to scatter as the rider threw a number of clay bombs towards them before continuing his flight. "SIR! The laboratory is burning!" A breathless ANBU shouted, the smoke was visible over the tree line now, and explosions could be heard as the flames reached dangerous chemicals stored inside. The Copy Ninja rushed forward, he had to save Obito. He was cut off by a large form in Akatsuki robes, carrying a smaller, similarly dressed form. "He destroyed Madara." The dark man smiled, "So I owe him at least this much." He set the man down gently on the forest floor, then fled, following the twins, he knew them Konoha-nin wouldn't follow once they recognized his gift. Kakashi knelt trembling, staring at the face of the sleeping man before him, a face he knew as well as his own, better, in fact. He reached out and swept a thick shock of black hair from his old friend's face. Several other ANBU had crowded around to see what had captured their leader's attention. "O-Obito . . ."

Several hours later, he sat beside Obito's resting form, staring at his face, watching him breathe as the ANBU around him went about setting up camp. "Sir," he looked up to see Inuzuka Kiba staring down at him, his faithful Akamaru by his side, "We didn't find any living, but we found two bodies, or, one with a crushed skull and about a fourth of another one that had been fried to a crisp, probably by a Chidori. Both in what looked to be a hidden lab. We couldn't recognize either by scent, and there wasn't anything left to their faces." He looked down at Obito with wondering eyes, "None of the equipment looks salvageable." Kakashi sighed, Tsunade wanted that equipment to examine, as well as any records and notes, to determine what the hell Akatsuki was trying to do. "It doesn't matter." Kakashi said quietly, all that mattered was Obito, and he was safe now. "Yes sir." Kiba grinned, showing his bestial fangs, "We got what really matters." Akamaru barked happily in agreement. Kakashi gently touched Obito's face, "We move at daybreak, it's time Obito came home."

Many miles away, a beautiful, blue haired woman waited. Soon a man almost identical to Deidara stepped from the Akatsuki headquarters, his overabundance of dark, metal facial piercings glinting in the moonlight.

To Be Continued . . .


	22. Chapter 22

Stray Dogs

Chapter 22

"W-What?" Tobi could feel something warm and soft beneath him, he opened his eye to see where he was, but recognized no one . . . Wait, was that Kidoumaru? "Oh God! Kakashi get over here quick, he's awake!" Tobi pulled back in fear as a silver-haired man rushed over. "Kidoumaru, where is Tobi!?" He shouted. "You're safe now, they rescued you." 'Kakashi', who apparently had only one eye, like Tobi, looked at Tobi with a wide, hopeful eye, "Obito, you're safe here, you're home." Tobi pulled back further, "Who is Obito?" he whimpered, panicked. The silver-haired man's face fell, and tears began to flow freely from his eye. "Oh no." A terrifying woman with ridiculously over-sized breasts leaned over him, "It's true, he has no memory of who he is." Tobi huffed, "Tobi knows who Tobi is, Tobi is Tobi!" He turned so that he could see Kidoumaru fully, "Where is Tobi? Who are these people?" Kakashi fell to the floor, sobbing , as Kidoumaru struggled to answer, "You're Uchiha Obito. You're in Konohagakure, and these are your friends." Tobi tried to get up, but he was so weak, "Konoha! They'll hurt Tobi!" Someone with pink hair was dragging the now hysterical Kakashi out the door, and most of the people in the room were sobbing now. "Why is everyone so sad?" He reached up and noticed that his mask was gone. "Where is Tobi's mask? Don't look at Tobi!" He pulled the blanket over his head, "Tobi is ugly! Don't look at Tobi!"

"I must remember to thank that fool Inoichi for teaching me this trick. " Kabuto laughed as the Jashinist monks danced in jerking motions around him, mere puppets under his control. "Try to sacrifice me to your funny little god, will you?" He smirked as he used the Yamanaka's possession jutsu to force the monks to face each other, then drive knives into each others hearts. He knew that, if they were anything like Hidan, the would arise fully healed in about an hour, and decided that he should take his leave. He fled through the temple gates and down the forested mountain,hoping that no one would notice his flight.

"Total amnesia." Shizune tried to hold the tears back, but failed, "Does he even know about the massacre?" Tsunade reached for a small bottle of Sake that she kept for emergencies, and took a deep swig. " I don't know yet, we'd best bring it up gently. How do you tell a kid he's been dead for twenty years and his entire family was murdered in his absence?" Shizune raised a shaky hand to her eyes, wiping away the tears, "I heard Kakashi had to be sedated." Tsunade shook her head slowly, "Poor Kakashi, he's taking it hard, understandably. It was just too much for such a short period of time."

Obito/Tobi sat silently in the hospital room, wearing a borrowed ANBU mask over his scarred face. He looked up as a man walked in, he was tall, with brown hair and black eyes, but what really drew Tobi's attention was his face. One side of his face was handsome, the other, scarred and twisted, as if he'd been badly burned. The man smiled, "Hi, Obi . . .Tobi. My name is Namiashi Raidou." He sat next to the bed and seemed lost in thought for a moment, "It's hard, isn't it? I know how it is, you can't walk down the street without someone staring at you. Always hearing people whisper, 'Oh, that poor thing!', 'What happened to him?', Or worst of all, 'Mommy! What's wrong with his face?'" Tobi turned towards the man, "Yeah. Tobi knows it too." Raidou smiled again, "I was captured by Iwa- nin during the last war, I was tortured, they poured hot oil over my face to try to break me, to make me talk. But they failed. When I was rescued, I was hurt every day by the way people looked at me, I wanted to hide behind a mask too. Then my friends told me that this" He ran a hand across his scarred features, "Is proof. Proof that I survived, that I didn't break and kept my honor. Everyone who sees my face knows why these scars are there, and that I won't hesitate to suffer for the sake of my village and those who depend upon me." "Tobi doesn't remember where he got his scars." Tobi whispered, "You are scarred because were crushed beneath a boulder while saving your friend's lives, you have only one eye because you gave your eye to Kakashi, because he had lost his." He gently pulled the mask from Obito's face. "And everyone knows that." He looked at Obito's scarred face, "These," he reached out and touched Obito's scarred cheek, 'Are a Badge of Honor. You have nothing to be ashamed of, you gained these scars in the most noble of causes. They are an outward symbol of the dedication and devotion of the man within. Very few men would do what you did while you were only a twelve-year-old boy. I know being scarred for life is terrible, and looking in the mirror is hard, but you have to see the deeper reason, not the scars themselves, but their meaning." he ruffled Obito's hair playfully, "It's hard at first, and I still sometimes hurt, when children cry seeing my face, or people turn away, but only for a little while, because I know that most people understand why I look like I do. No one who cares about you will judge you badly because of those scars, and the rest don't matter." Tobi smiled, a wide, Naruto-esque grin that stretched from cheek to check. "Thank you, Raidou-Sempai. Tobi will try."

Deep within his temple, Jashin sensed the blood nearby, and stirred.

To Be Continued . . .


	23. Chapter 23

Stray Dogs

Chapter 23

Hidan's head cursed and screamed in a murderous rage. It had been set upon a table in the center of the cell, and all but forgotten until information was needed. "When are you #$! gonna' get my #$! body!?" The ANBU guarding the cell didn't bother to open the door. "We're not! You're a lot less dangerous like this." Hidan wanted so badly to kill something, "Jashin will smite you, you #$! heathen!" "I sincerely doubt that." Shikamaru appeared in the doorway, looking at the head with amusement. "Remember what I told you, about being immortal? Your eternal suffering begins now. You're never getting your body back, I went back and burned it to ashes. You'll never kill anyone like you killed Asuma-Sensei again, ever." "You filthy, #$! blasphemer! I'll be laughing while you scream in hell you #$!" Shikamaru laughed, "This is hell, murderer. This door will be sealed shortly, and you'll never see light again." He turned to go, but stopped, "Give my regards to the rats."

Obito and Kakashi stood in the hospital garden, looking at the Hokage monument. "I can't believe it." Obito said softly, pointing at the Fourth Hokage, "He was Tobi's . . . My Sensei?" He was trying to remember, but I was so hard. Kakashi nodded, "Yes, he died saving this village from the Kyuubi." Obito put a hand to his chin, "He looks like . . . that kid. The Kyuubi vessel." "Naruto is his son. Minato-Sensei died using a forbidden jutsu to seal the Kyuubi into his son's body. His last words were 'cherish your hero', meaning Naruto. Only Iruka and old Sarutobi listened, most of the people treated the kid as if he was the Kyuubi, they forbid thir children to go near him, they beat and mistreated him, he was an outcast. Even now there are some people who think he should be killed." "Then they're trash, all of them. What about you? How did you treat him" "I'm ashamed to say that I didn't get close to him, I knew Iruka was taking good care of him, and I didn't want to be around the boy, he reminded me too much of his father, and of you, Obito. It just hurt to much"

Obito turned to look at his forgotten teammate, "Were we close?" Kakashi laughed bitterly, "No. I never appreciated you until you were gone. I always treated you badly, I always thought that I was so superior. And then, you gave everything up for me. I never forgave myself, even now, especially now that I know you were still alive, I hate myself for leaving you behind. _A ninja who doesn't care about his comrades is worse than trash._" "If you didn't care, you wouldn't have felt bad about leaving me, even though you were sure you couldn't help." He paused thoughtfully, "That about comrades, I said that, didn't I? I remember that. There was a girl, was there a girl with us?" Kakashi didn't know how to tell him, "That was Rin, you were in love with her, you convinced me to go with you and rescue her from the Iwa-nin. That was when I lost my eye and you . . . Were hurt." Obito sat on the ground, holding his knees. "Is Rin dead?" "I don't know, she ran away after you died . . . I mean, had the accident."

Obito pulled his knees to his chest, "So, you lost your eye because I convinced to rescue Rin, and Rin ran away because she thought I was dead?" He began to cry softly,_ Do I hurt everyone I touch?_ Kakashi sat beside Obito and put an arm around him, "You were right to convince me to come, If I'd let you go alone, I'd be dead from grief by now. And if not for you, we'd have all died. You are a better man than I'll ever be. Rin . . . When Rin left, there was nothing you could have done, even if you had been here. Rin had her problems, she couldn't handle the guilt and the stress, that's no one's fault, not her's, not mine or your's. And, about my eye." He raised the headband covering his eye, "You gave me yours in return. I can never repay you for this gift, ever. This eye has saved my life and many others too many times to count" Obito looked at his eye that was now in Kakashi's skull. "I . . . It was the only thing I could give you. I'm glad you put it to good use." Obito's hands began to shake, "If I . . . If I am Uchiha Obito, then, any family I might have had, Itachi would have killed them." Kakashi had been dreading this moment most of all, "You, Itachi and Sasuke are the only ones left. I'm so sorry." "I had that trash so close to me, the one who'd murdered my own family, and I never knew? I never even knew I had a family, it was like Tobi just came from that pile of boulders, born from the earth. I forgot my own family." Kakashi pulled Obito closer, as he began to sob.

"You sure have an appetite for such a slender guy!" Chouji noted, as Kidoumaru wolfed down a third plate of barbeque pork. "I need a lot of calories for energy, these arms need nutrition too." Sakura laughed gently, "You should see Naruto, I once saw him eat fifteen bowls of ramen in a row!" "And that's not even his record." Shikamaru sat with his left cheek leaning on his barbeque covered hand, he could always wash his face later. "He almost eats as much as Chouji here." Kidoumaru wiped his hands on a warm cloth supplied by the restaurant, "Jinkuurichi often have big appetites, the sheer amount of Chakra the Bijuu use and create requires a lot of fuel." "I don't think I've ever seen Gaara eat." Shikamaru leaned back in his seat. "Maybe he gorges when no one's looking." Chouji laughed loudly. "Do you know of Gaara, Kidoumaru?" "I've heard of him, but mostly I've heard of his brother and sister. Sakon and Ukon kept swearing revenge on that Puppet Master, Kankurou, and Tayuya, well, I think she made it clear what she thinks of you, Shikamaru, and of Temari." "Loudly and profanely." Shikamaru agreed, rubbing his ears in mock pain, "What's with her, anyways? Why does a girl talk like that." Sakura shot her lazy friend a glare, "So, it's okay if you're a boy?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Women, they're so sensitive. I assure you, it was no less troublesome to hear Hidan screaming profanity in my ears than it was Tayuya." Kidoumaru scratched the back of his head, "I have no idea, she was like that for as long as I've known her, Jirobou always got on to her about not acting like a 'lady', of course, she'd cuss him out then kick his butt whenever he did. I always prayed that she'd get assigned somewhere else so that we could have some peace and quiet. Once I actually webbed her mouth shut!" He started laughing, "She broke my nose, but at least we didn't have to listen to her ranting for the rest of the night." He turned to the pink-haired girl beside him, "Would you break my nose, Sakura?"he asked sweetly, "I would if you webbed my mouth shut! And probably a few other things!" She replied equally sweetly, Kidoumaru laughed again, "Strong and pretty!" _Did he just call us pretty!?_ Inner Sakura giggled madly, while Sakura just blushed. "You're not too bad yourself. In fact, you're pretty cute." Kidoumaru smiled, but he looked sad despite the smile, "Before I came here, the only girls I met all seemed to agree that I was a hideous freak." "Where did you live, _the Village Without Eyes_?" Sakura started rubbing his ear between her thumb and forefinger. 'Let's get out of here before Jiraiya's foreplay book starts right in front of us." Shikamaru nudged Chouji, only to receive a lemon wedge to the face from Sakura. "You're lucky that missed my eyes!" "I was aiming for your eyes, you Big-Brained Jerk!" Sakura was only half joking, _Honestly, does he think we're a tramp or something!?_ Inner Sakura fumed, _We don't make out until the third date! _"Shut up!" Sakura shouted to herself. "Did I do something?" Kidoumaru asked. "Did I say that out loud!?" Sakura was more than a little embarrassed. "No, it wasn't you, she's just talking to her alternate personality." Shikamaru noted, only to be hit by another lemon wedge.

Kidoumaru suddenly turned grave, "What I don't understand is, why is everyone being so nice to me? I know this isn't how enemy ninja are treated, even here in Konoha." Chouji snorted, 'Because you saved Shikamaru's life, and you helped bring Obito home, and you're nice and fun to be around, and Sakura loves you, and . . ." Kidoumaru noticed a spider scurrying across the crowded floor, and rushed over to pick it up before it was stepped on. He knelt down, picked up the spider, then noticed someone standing right in front of him. "That was nice." A boy with poofy black hair, dark glasses and a high collared jacket that hid most of his face looked down towards him, "Have to look out for my own." Kidoumaru chuckled, "You must be Aburame Shino." "Yes, how did you know?" "Zaku told me about what you did to him" He paused, "I've been forgiven so much, so I have no right to say anything about that." "I gave him a chance to surrender." Kidoumaru held the spider in his cupped hands and walked to the door, "You have to understand, Zaku, the old Zaku, would never have disgraced his master by surrendering." He shook his head, "And look how Orochimaru repaid his loyalty, may he burn in hell. Zaku has his arms back now..." he stepped outside and set the spider on a nearby tree before walking back in. "What about your own death?" Shino asked, "Aren't you resentful towards Neji?" "Like I told Tayuya, I played the game and I lost. If I'd have won, I would have killed him, I showed him no mercy and had no expectation of mercy from him. He was the better player, so why should I blame him for winning?" He leaned forward to examine the tiny insects crawling on the Aburame's clothes, "Incredible. I've read about the Aburame clan, but I've never seen the symbiotic insects you use." Sakura, Shikamaru and Chouji walked up, "We're done eating, do you want to stay here with Shino?" "Maybe we can talk later, do you study entymology or arachnology?" Shino asked. "Both." "Why don't you come by my house around six, Shino, then you two can talk." Shikamaru asked. "I'd like that."

"So, did you actually walk all the way here, alone?" Eiji asked, 'Yes. And just my luck, I arrived in a rainstorm." Iruka laughed. "I thought Kusagakure didn't get much rain." "We don't, that's why I chose to live here, but when we do, we get it in spades." Mizuki looked over at Iruka, "I've seen Shikamaru and Naruto, and I heard about Sasuke, but how the other doing?" "They're all doing very well, making me proud. You should be proud too, you had a hand in it." "I guess you have a new class now." "Yeah, another bunch of evil little hell-spawn, they're driving me nuts, especially Konahamaru." Iruka laughed, he was proud of the kids, and he'd protect them with his life, but they were a handful. "Still the same old 'Ruka." "What about Shino?" Zaku asked nervously, "Does he know I'm alive?" Iruka smiled at the boy, he hadn't been present at the unfortunate encounter that cost Zaku his arms, but he'd heard what had happened. "He knows you're alive, actually, he's glad. Once he found out what had happened to you, he was pretty upset, he felt it was his fault, since he'd destroyed your arms you couldn't defend yourself against that animal Orochimaru. He also thought, that maybe if you hadn't been hurt so bad, Orochimaru might have chosen someone else." Zaku looked at his dinner for a moment, "No, it wouldn't have made a difference, I had dead from the start. He just wanted the three of us as sacrifices, I hope Dosu getting himself killed by Gaara screwed up his plans, at least a little." he sniffled a bit, "He was like my father to me, I really believed that he cared, that I was loved for once in my miserable life. I was so stupid . . . I was just his stupid little lamb from the day I met him." Iruka put a comforting arm around the boy, he'd worked with kids for years, and couldn't stand to see any child suffer, "You're loved now, you have two big brothers who care about you." Eiji looked at Zaku, "That's right!" "We make a weird family, don't we kid?" Mizuki nudged Zaku playfully, "I never thought I'd have two little brothers!" "Who are you callin' little!" Zaku poked him in the ribs, "You, shrimp!" Soon, everyone was laughing.

Eiichiro knelt in front of Jashin himself, the Avatar of his god was seated upon a massive granite throne, resting, he needed to build up his energy before he could cleanse the earth of heathens. His twenty-odd arms swayed restlessly, "Hidan's body has been destroyed, and his head sealed away by some wretched little heathen blasphemer named Nara Shikamaru, he especially will pay when I stride forth from this place to reign and conquer." "Yes, my Lord." Eiichiro had arrived earlier, after leaving the twins with Kakuzu in Takigakure, they being heathens, unclean to enter. The visions had told him that Jashin had awoken, that the monk's blood so carelessly spilt by Kabuto, the intended sacrifice, had completed the ritual. The fool had brought doom to the world in trying to save his own wretched life. There next meeting would no doubt be amusing, for Eiichiro, at least, for Kabuto, it would be a nightmare. "You must stay on guard while I gain my strength, remember the prophecy. If _The Invisible Blade_ arrives before I am ready, he could destroy me." Eiichiro shuddered, The Invisible Blade. _The Prophecies of Aku _foretold that an 'Invisible Blade' would destroy Jashin's Avatar and wreck his works unless he himself was destroyed first. All that was known of him was that he would be male. The term 'Invisible Blade' would seem to indicate a ninja assassin. Whoever he was, he had to be stopped.

Pein walked down the road toward Kusagakure. His secondary body looked much like Deidara, save for orange hair and multiple facial piercings, his first body had been destroyed by Eiichiro. _I'll have to be more careful, I only have three left._ He had a plan to repay the Jashinist for his treachery, and destroy his hateful god, and it all revolved around the priest's brother and his friends. He stopped before the house, and then knocked. Zaku opened the door, "Deidara-Sempai?" Pein decided to play along, "That's right. Can I come in, un?" "Sure. When did you get the piercings and change your hair? "A few days ago, un." Pein smiled, as long as no one looked at his hands, these fools would believe he was the slightly more trustworthy artist-nin. "I need to talk to Eiji, un." Eiji walked into the living room with two men, one was the Kyuubi's protector, Umino Iruka, and the other had to be the infamous Mizuki, Iruka was obviously even more of a fool than the others, if he'd still consider Mizuki a friend after not one, but _two_ attempts on his life and the life of his charge. "Who are you?" Pein smiled in Deidara's manic fashion, "I'm Deidara, un." "Then why do you have only evil and no art in your eyes?"_ Very observant boy_, "Because I'm not Deidara." He smiled again, a sick smile this time, "My name is Pein, and I have information that you will undoubtedly want to hear."

Zaku whimpered and pulled back from the man. "Pein, as in, _The Akatsuki Leader_!?" Pein walked past the shocked men and moved to the couch and sat down, still smiling, "The one and only. But you have a greater evil to worry about, your beloved brother has created an Avatar of Jashin on earth." Eiji felt his knees go weak, "No . . ." Mizuki looked at Pein in shock, "Jashin, the god Jashin?" Pein waved his hand, "Made manifest in flesh. You're older brother doesn't think small, does he?" Zaku was looking at Pein in confusion, 'Did you steal Deidara's body?" Pein rolled his eyes, "I tell you that the_ god of evil_ has appeared on earth, and you worry if some stupid, lunatic bomber is alright!? _No_, this is not Deidara's body, he left with all the others when Madara was killed." "Madara . . . Uchiha Madara?" Iruka mumbled in shock, "For the love of . . . Uchiha Obito," Iruka started to say something, but Pein cut him off, "Yes, he _is _alive, _don't ask_, killed Uchiha Madara, who _was_ alive until a few days ago, Eiichiro killed my primary body, and none of that matters! Do you fools not know what Jashin will do!?" Eiji sat numbly on the floor, "I know what he'll do. Is there anything we can do?" Pein had to restrain himself from clapping, at least someone understood the gravity of the situation, "Yes, the Avatar is dwelling in the Hidden Temple of Jashin, but I have no idea where that temple is. I have no desire to destroy the world, only to rule it, Jashin, however, wants to kill everything. If you help me to find his temple, then I can destroy this threat. Not to mention, save countless lives." Mizuki looked to Eiji, "Is he telling the truth?" "Yes, I wish to God he were lying, but he's not." "Will you help me then?" "I won't do it for you, Pein, but Jashin must be stopped . . . And Eiichiro must be stopped with him." "I'll go with you." Mizuki offered. "You don't have to, it will be dangerous." Eiji was still stunned, "I want to." Mizuki replied. "I'm going too." "No, you're not Zaku." "Why not!?" "You're fourteen years old and you've already died once, I don't want you hurt or killed." "I'm a trained ninja, a soldier! Kids younger than me go out and fight all the time!" Eiji rubbed his eyes, "You can go with Iruka back to Leaf, and tell them what's happening. That way, if we don't succeed . . ." Iruka shook his head, "No. I'm going too, Zaku can deliver the message." Zaku was clearly upset, "I am almost certainly a better fighter than Iruka, he's a _teacher_, a _desk jockey_!" he turned to Eiji, "And you're a _civilian_, you don't even know how to fight! I can slice a _mountain_ to _pieces _with my Zankuuha!" "For the last time, NO!" Pein stood up, "The boy will be an invaluable asset, with his air pressure jutsu and his training by Orochimaru himself. I will send a message through my associate, when we meet up with her ." Eiji shook his head, "NO! I won't put him in danger!" Mizuki and Iruka both agreed, but, as they soon found out, their opinion was unimportant. And soon an evil mastermind from the Amegakure, two Konoha Chuunin, an Oto Genin and a civilian from the Village of the Silken Web were on their way to confront the god of evil.

To Be Continued . . .


	24. Chapter 24

Stray Dogs

Chapter 24

"Man, she's _hot_!" Zaku grinned at the sight of Konan, "She's_ mine_." Pein growled, "I'm not _anyone's_ property, Pein." Konan walked towards the group, "I see you brought them." Pein pulled out a sheet of paper with a hand-drawn map on one side, and a letter on the other, "I need you to send this to the Hokage of Leaf." Konan looked skeptical, "That's pretty far away. Why didn't you ask the government of Grass to send an army?" "Have you forgotten what I did last time I was here?" The blue-haired beauty took the paper with a sigh, then folded it into an elaborate origami bird. She threw it into the air, and it flew off, towards Leaf. "Anything else? What about your other bodies?" "They will join us at the border."

Kidoumaru lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. They all escaped except Pein and Madara, He was glad the others were alive, and happy that Pein and Madara were dead. Tobi, or Obito, seemed to be recovering some of his memories slowly, and Kidoumaru no longer felt like a traitor for telling them where he was, taking a huge burden off of his mind. There was a knock at the door, and he answered it to find Shikato. Shikato looked around the room in disbelief, "You really are a gamer, aren't you?" Kidoumaru moved aside to let him through, "Yes, sir." He coughed nervously, "I wanted to thank you, without your family's help I'd be dead by now, most likely." Shikato smiled, "Without your help, my wife and I would be childless, so let's call it even." He plopped down on Kidoumaru's bed "I heard that you've been doing repairs and chores around here, that's not really necessary, you know." Kidoumaru shook his head, "That's no problem, I'm glad to help out where I can, makes me feel more useful." Shikato laughed, "You're making me and Shikamaru look bad." Kidoumaru didn't know how to tell the man who'd spoken up in his behalf and taken him into his home that he was a lazy, shiftless bum who left all the work to his wife, so he just smiled, "I insist." "The test you took came back today, it says your IQ is as high as Shikamaru's and that our Chakra control is at Jonin level. You're quite the houseguest." "I don't put much stock in tests, it's not enough to _know_ the wording of the rules, you have to_ understand_ them and the way the game works. Here I'm in a new game, and I'm still learning how to play." "Troublesome, isn't it? Being a foreign, formerly enemy ninja in a strange village." "As Naruto would say, _dattebayo_!" Shikato looked over at the Shogi board, "I hear you play a good game. Want to test your skills against a master?" Kidoumaru smiled broadly, "I've been waiting for you to ask! Shikamaru says you're the best anywhere, and I like a challenge."

A small bird landed beside Juugo of The Scales and began singing. "Hmmm . . . That _is_ interesting. Hey, Sasuke! Itachi is coming, he's about a mile to the west!" Sasuke turned, "What!? Are you sure!?" He jumped up and grabbed his sword. "Yes, the bird told me." Naruto looked dumbfounded, "A _bird_ told him?" But Sasuke was already rushing off . . .

"Well, my dear brother has noticed us at last." Itachi's voice still held no emotion, "What about his Cursed Seal." "Do you think I have no considered that, Kisame? I have means to deal with this." Kisame eyed him tiredly, "What will you do to him?" "Take his eyes, of course." "I meant after that?" Itachi finally showed a flicker of emotion, amusement. "I may keep him as a _pet_, if he does not prove too much trouble." Kisame shuddered, despite himself.

"So, if Jashin is a god, how do you kill him? How can you _kill_ a _god_?" Zaku gave voice to the question that was on everyone's minds. Eiji stared at the campfire, "The Jashinist 'Holy Texts' say that a man called the Invisible Blade will come to destroy Jashin. There are two different endings, in one, he succeeds and destroys Jashin, in the other, he's killed before he can breach the temple doors." "How will he do it?" Mizuki asked. "Jashin will be weakened from the transfer to his Avatar, when he took a fleshly body he sacrificed his invulnerabilty and became mortal. He could be destroyed by several means according to the texts; fire, dismemberment, electrical or magical attack.. But he'd have to be killed soon after his awakening, before he reaches full strength." "Your texts are a little _vague_." Iruka noted. "Yes, they are, they don't give any details of the Invisible Blade, except that he's a _he_." Konan shook her head, "Typical." Mizuki looked up nervously, "He must have defenders, Jashin I mean, how else could the Invisible Blade die before he could get through the door, if Jashin's weakened so?" "Yes, he has his priests and monks, like my brother and Hidan." Pein laughed, "Hidan can be counted out. The Nara boy destroyed his body and imprisoned him within a sealed cell." "Maybe he's the Invisible Blade, it makes sense that someone with a title like 'The Invisible Blade' would be a ninja." A sudden rustling in the bushes caused everyone to turn. Two men with orange hair and multiple piercings appeared. One was fairly overweight, the other well-muscled. Pein smiled, "Glad you could make it."

Jashin stood in his temple, towering over the Five High Priests and his other worshipers, "He's coming, The Invisible Blade is coming, you must all prepare. If he breaches the door I will be destroyed. To ensure that all of you fight to your fullest I shall give you an incentive. For the day he arrives you will lose your immortality, you will be fighting to save _your_ lives as well as mine." The red-robed cultists all nodded in agreement with their god's wisdom.

To Be Continued . ..


	25. Chapter 25

Stray Dogs

Chapter 25

A pack of lions emerged from the trees and surrounded Itachi and Kisame, as Sasuke flew, quite literally, towards his brother. Sai, Suigetsu, Naruto, Juugo and Karin following behind. Sasuke's Cursed Seal form was grey, with jet black hair and enormous webbed hands that doubled as wings. His clawed hands were outstretched aiming for Itachi's throat. Kisame laughed and struck the lions with Samehada, watching them dissolve into ink. "What the . . .?" Sasuke struck at brother, but Itachi vanished into thin air. Itachi appeared behind Sasuke and struck him in the back, knocking him face first into the ground. Sai sent more lions toward Kisame as Suigetsu rushed forward with his gigantic sword, meeting Kisame's Samehada blade to blade. The lions jumped on Kisame's back, "NO! I want to take him myself!" Sai waved his hand and the ink lions disappeared into thin air. "Thanks kid, but you shouldn't try to fight fair with a Swordsman of the Mist!" Kisame laughed and the two began to clash once more.

A few hundred yards away, Itachi stood over his fallen brother, "I suppose it's time to tell you why I spared your life, all those years ago. The Mangekayo Sharingan renders it's user blind the more often it's used, and I have used mine very often." Sasuke got up, snarling, "Do you think I'll have _mercy_ because you're blind?! Then you're sadly mistaken, brother." Itachi almost smiled, "No, my dear brother. I knew of this, and I also knew that the only way to regain my sight would be to transplant the eyes of a close relative to replace my own. That is why I left you alive, dear brother." Naruto screamed and jumped at Itachi, unwilling to let his friend suffer in such a way, but Sasuke knocked him away, "Only I have the right to kill Itachi!" Itachi smiled thinly_._ Sasuke's desperate slashes kept catching only air as Itachi moved with inhuman speed away. "You're too slow, brother. Perhaps you still lack the hatred to defeat me." Sasuke screamed in rage and rushed forward, pressing home the attack yet still failing to land a single blow.

Sai, Juugo and Karin sat under a nearby tree, waiting. "Why do they not accept help? Sasuke could certainly use some assistance." "Sasuke doesn't need anyone's help!" Karin snarled, "That is not what my current analysis of the battle tells me, Pervert." Juugo lay back against the tree, "He sees himself as the Avenger of the Uchiha clan, and, as such, the only one with the right to exact vengeance." "If he accepts help, it will not make Itachi any less dead than if he wins alone. I am grateful that I have no emotions, they are, as lazy Shikamaru would say, _troublesome_. They only serve to cloud one's judgement." Sai observed thoughtfully.

The Hidden Temple of Jashin lay deep within the forested mountainside in Amegakure, carved from the solid stone of the mountain. The massive stone gates rose twenty feet high, towering over the intruders. At the doors stood thirty-odd priests and monks, led by the Five High Priests of Jashin. Eiichiro stepped forward, "Just hand over the Invisible Blade, brother, and perhaps Jashin will forgive you." "I can't let Jashin go loose, he'll slaughter millions." Eiichiro smiled coldly, "That's the idea." The priests rushed toward the intruders, only to be driven back by a blinding swarm of paper butterflies. "Good job, Konan!" Mizuki threw his giant shuriken into the crowd of priests, cutting down High Priest Hakari as Iruka and Pein threw shuriken and senbon into the crowd, cutting down numerous monks. Still the priests rushed forward. "Do it now boy!" Pein shouted, and Zaku raised his palms toward the group, sending a Zankuuha wave that sliced down half the group in one blast, including High Priests Kashikawa and Senzo. "They're not getting up, they're actually dead . . ." Eiji whispered in awe, the fallen priests were truly dead! The survivors fell back, and Eiichiro pointed to one specific intruder, "It's him, _HE'S THE INVISIBLE BLADE!_" All heads turned towards one very surprised and confused fourteen-year old Oto Genin.

"_M-ME!?"_ Zaku stuttered.

To Be Continued . . .


	26. Chapter 26

Stray Dogs

Chapter 26

All eyes were on one Abumi Zaku, "ME?! I'm The Invisible Blade?!" _No! It's not possible!_ Eiichiro was horrified, the boy he'd helped bring back to life, the boy whose life he'd spared and entrusted to his brothers care, was the enemy who might destroy Jashin himself!_ I only meant to experiment with the equipment! To ensure a successful manifestation! Jashin forgive me!_

Suigetsu swung, striking the Samehada and knocking it from Kisame's hand. Kisame backhanded the boy, but his hand only passed through his watery form. Suigetsu stood back, allowing Kisame to regain his sword, "I told you, boy, it's not wise to play fair with a Swordsman of the Mist." Kisame swung, but Suigetsu was faster. The Shark-Nin died instantly, cleaved in two by the sword that once belonged to the great Zabuza.

"Protect Zaku! Whatever the cost, he has to get inside!" Eiji shouted, and, the group closed ranks around Zaku. "Get the boy, the others don't matter! Kill the boy!" Eiichiro screamed, as a kunai took down High Priest Nagao. He rushed forward, swinging his scythe wildly, cutting down the 'fat' Pein in a desperate attempt to reach Zaku. Eiji ran towards his brother. He ducked, avoiding a fatal swing, and stabbed upward with a kunai, driving it under Eiichiro's rib cage and through the artery near his heart. The last High Priest of Jashin fell to the ground, and Eiji knelt beside him. " Would you . . . Believe . . . I knew this would happen ? Visions can be a . . .Curse, brother." "I believe you. I always did." "I wish w-we could have been like real brothers." Eiichiro died, and the few remaining monks fled inside. "Eiji?" Mizuki knelt beside Eiji, "Are you . . ." "We have to get inside, and kill Jashin. That's what matters now."

Sasuke drew his sword and swung at Itachi, who once again vanished, but this time, Sasuke was ready and struck to his far right, catching Itachi, slashing across his chest and sending him to the ground. "I win." Sasuke ran his sword through his brother's abdomen. "Was it worth it, Itachi? Killing our clan? For this, to die here, blind and hated?" "I had... My reasons..." Sasuke screamed in rage as Itachi died with a smile on his face.

The temple doors blew apart under the pressure from Zaku's jutsu, shattering inward. The group rushed inside, finding the monks already dead, "Jashin, he must have killed them for their failure." Eiji observed to himself, "Where is he? Where's Jashin?" The sound of heavy footsteps wrung through the stone temple. Jashin emerged, ten feet of waving arms and deadly weapons, rushing forward toward the heathens. A giant shuriken struck him in the leg, knocking him to his knees, as a Zakuunha ripped a half-dozen of his arms off. "It's not working!" Zaku shouted in a panic, "It is working, blast him again!" Eiji shouted, as Jashin struggled to his feet, cursing vehemently. "Heathen! Blasphemer! You would commit fratricide and diacide!" He flung several large weapons, one of which struck the muscular Pein, cutting him in half. Another struck Mizuki in the side, wounding him. Iruka flung a kunai, striking the god in his right eye, causing him to howl in pain. "When you see Orochimaru in hell, tell him #$! You, from Zaku!" Zaku raised his palms and fired, slicing Jashin's head from his shoulders and his torso from his lower body. Jashin fell, cursing, then another wave struck him, slicing his skull to pieces. Jashin was dead. Iruka used a jutsu to set the body afire, just to be certain, as the temple shuddered and stones crashed around the now fleeing group, burying Jashin's flaming corpse beneath tons of rubble. The entire temple came down, tons upon tons of rock burying the abomination under a literal mountain of debris as the fighters stood watching in shock. Once the dust had settled the group turned to find Eiji sobbing over his brother's body.

Eiji gently lowered his brother's body into a makeshift grave, and the others began to place rocks from the rubble of the temple over his corpse. "It's ironic, burying a man beside the tomb of his god." Eiji said, to no one in particular. Konan and the remaining Pein had left shortly after the collapse, Zaku put his arm around Eiji's shoulders, "I'm sorry . . ." "It had to be done. I think he was glad that I was the one to . . . Do this." Iruka sat beside the pile of stones over Eiichiro's grave, "Will anyone believe this? I barely believe it myself." Mizuki, his side healed by Eiji, sat beside his friends, " I can't believe it either, but we just lived it." Iruka smiled, "Maybe now they'll let you come back to konoha." Mizuki shook his head, "No. I have to stay, I have two little brothers who need a big brother right now."

Hozuki Suigetsu stood above the grave of Hoshigake Kisame, which he had dug . "You were a great ninja, Kisame, it was an honor to fight you. I will put Samehada to good use in your memory." "Suigetsu, it's time to go!" Sasuke shouted impatiently, he had thought that he would have liked to watch the birds feast on Itachi, but he found himself incredibly tired. He just wanted to get away from the battlefield and sleep. He was sure that his dreams would be better now that he had avenged his clan.

To Be Continued . . .


	27. Chapter 27

Stray Dogs

Chapter 27

The force from Leaf arrived a few hours after the battle, led by Inuzuka Tsume, who was quite surprised, to say the least, that a Genin, a healer, a schoolteacher, a traitor and a pair of Akatsuki terrorists had managed to wipe out the enemy before they'd arrived. The wild-haired woman and her canine companion, Kuromaru searched the rubble for any signs of life, but the only scents present were blood, death, dust and smoke. "She's scary! Dog-Nins freak me out!" Zaku whispered to Eiji, "Did you see her teeth? She's got fangs!" From several hundred yards away, Tsume snorted loudly, "The kid defeats Jashin, and he finds me scary? Is that an insult or a compliment?" She laughed loudly and raucously as Iruka walked over to her. "Is it true, that Uchiha Obito is alive?" She 'yipped' happily, "Sure is, he was brought back to Konoha after the raid on the Akatsuki lab." Eiji was shocked at that, "The Akatsuki lab was raided!? How did you . . .?" Tsume smiled broadly, displaying her fangs, "Your relative, Kidoumaru. He saved Shikamaru from his teammates when he was captured, so his friends proceeded to break his legs and several of his arms, Shikamaru came back and rescued him, so he defected." Eiji's eyes widened, "Will he be alright?" "That kid's already out of the hospital, living with the Nara clan, and, from what I've heard, dating Sakura." Iruka was shocked, "Sakura!? He must be something to get Sakura's mind off of Sasuke!" Tsume laughed, "He's quite the looker, I've seen him, and if I was a few years younger . . ."

Kidoumaru crouched shirtless and sweat-covered on the roof of the Nara house, nailing shingles. The roof had been leaking for a long time, but neither Shikato or Shikamaru had gotten to it, and Yoshino was too busy with all of the other chores her lazy family left for her, so Kidoumaru had taken it upon himself to help out. _How can anyone live like that, laying around all day, sleeping or watching clouds, or, in the old bum's case, getting drunk? I'd go insane! At least they play games, but otherwise . . . _He heard a scratching noise and turned to see Shikamaru standing behind him. "Man, you're a hard worker!" Kidoumaru smirked, "And you're a lazy bum!" Shikamaru nodded, "Yep. And proud of it . . ." Shikamaru bent down and picked up the hammer, looking at it like it was an alien object he'd never seen before in his life, _He probably hasn't_, Kidoumaru thought. "It's called a hammer. You hit the nails with the blunt end . . ." "Ha Ha!" Shikamaru knelt down. Then the _unthinkable_ happened, the world was shaken to it's very foundations, reality was thrown out the window, the universe fell out of alignment, and Nara, 'The Laziest Ninja In The World' (Other than his father), Shikamaru, began _nailing_ the shingles into place ! Kidoumaru felt like he was going to faint, it was so bizarre! "If you tell anyone about this," Shikamaru grunted, "I'll nail _you_ to the roof!" Kidoumaru laughed loudly. "Kidoumaru, can I ask you a personal question?" "Sure." "What you said about Orochimaru, was it true?" Kidoumaru paused at that, "Yes. And I think I can guess the next one." Kidoumaru shook his head, " No, he never laid a hand on me, at least, not in _that_ way, he _beat_ the _hell _out of me all the time, but never anything like _that_." He turned and picked up several more shingles to carry to the next leaking spot, "He preferred pretty faces and pale skin, like that poor fool Kimimaro, that scum Kabuto and those Uchiha brothers, and, as you can see," He grinned, flexing his muscles and proudly showing off his dark skin. "I'm not 'pretty' or pale." "That's good, not that it would make me think any less of you or anything, it's just, if so . . .I'd want you to get some help. You know . . ._Therapy_." Kidoumaru stood up to stretch, " I probably need therapy anyway. I've seen lots of Oto guys go nuts, it was pure hell, I'm surprised everyone didn't go postal." Shikamaru set his chin in his hand, "When you said the Uchiha brothers, did you mean that Sasuke . . .?" "Well, I don't know for sure, I was dead after all, but knowing that perverted old snake . . ." "OH MY GOD!" A shrill female voice shouted, "LOOK AT THAT HOT GUY ON SHIKA'S ROOF!" "Uh . . . I gotta go!" Kidoumaru vanished inside in a flash, followed more slowly by Shikamaru, "OH MY GOD! WAS SHIKAMARU WORKING?!?" The same shrill voice shouted. "WHY DON'T YOU TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF TOO!?" Shikamaru winced, _Troublesome girls . . ._

Obito and Kakashi walked hesitantly towards a home in the Uchiha District of Konohagakure. It was obviously deserted, the lawn was overgrown, the windows were so dusty that nothing could be seen within. "So, this is where I lived?" Obito went to the door hesitantly, quickly picked the lock and let himself in. The living room was coated in a thick layer of dust, once beautiful furnishings were dulled by the omnipresent substance. Obito walked towards a nearby table, and picked up a picture, wiping the dust away with his hand. It was of a man, a woman, and a boy. The adults were stern, unsmiling and cold looking, Uchiha to the core, but the boy . . . He was dressed in bright colors, and wore a pair of orange goggles on his head, his face was split by an enormous grin. Kakashi stood next his friend, looking at the picture. "This was my tenth birthday." Obito observed, his memories returning with sudden clarity, "My parents took me to a seafood restaurant after the picture was taken, I had shrimp sashimi." He started to tear up, "I . . . My parents . . . I wasn't here for them . . ." Kakashi put his arm around his friend, "If you'd have been here, Itachi would have killed you too. Your parents would have wanted you to live, rather than die in a futile attempt to protect them." "I-Is there any way that I can live here. In this house?" Kakashi wiped his eyes, "I'm sure Tsunade would have no objection to that, but you'll need help, help getting everything cleaned up and repaired. I'd be happy to help you, and I'm sure a lot of others would be to" Obito turned and walked down the hallway, stopping briefly in front of his parent's room, but not going in. He continued until he reached his room, then opened the door and stepped in. Dust-covered posters covered the walls, a large spider web had been spun between the right wall and one of the bedposts. The bed itself was small, well-suited for the twelve-year old boy who had last sleep in it. The sheets were faded some, but one could still see the bright colors, everything in the room was colorful, while the rest of the house had been relatively dark and roomy, this one, Obito's room, had been filled with light and color and the joy of the boy who'd once lived there. Obito walked over slowly, brushed some dust aside, and sat on his bed. _Everything is still the same, they kept it just the way it was when I left. The scrolls I was studying are still on the desk there. They kept it the same, like they were just waiting for me to come home . . ._

In the Hokage's office Naruto was begging, literally, for Sasuke's life. The life of a Missing Nin was considered forfeit, and whatever Sasuke's reasons, he had still left his village and worked hand-in-hand with Orochimaru himself. Naruto was on his knees, his hands clasped in front of him, "Please, please, please, please, please, Granny Tsunade!" His face was unintentionally, but helpfully, adorable, big shimmering eyes, a small pout, the perfect puppy dog face. "He's changed, he's killed Itachi and now he just needs to come home, dattebayo! Please don't kill Sasuke, please!" Tsunade tried not to look at the boy, Shizune had already fallen victim to his adorable face and heart-rending pleas, she was practically on the floor begging with him, "Naruto, you have to . . ." "Please! He won't cause any more trouble, I'll make sure of it!" "He's not a puppy, Naruto." Naruto sniffled, a few tears dropped from those giant blue eyes, and Tsunade was beaten. 'Alright! Just stop looking at me like that! You should try this face on your enemies! It's an unstoppable jutsu!" Naruto beamed and jumped up, trying to wrap his arms around the big breasted woman, but his arms were two short to reach past those massive obstacles. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Naruto was beside himself with joy. "But if he does anything, _anything_ to endanger this village . . ." "He won't!" Naruto rushed towards the door to tell Sasuke (Who was hiding outside of the village) the good news. Suddenly, he turned, "What about his new friends?" "They can come too, just leave me alone to get drunk in peace!" Tsunade moaned and pulled a bottle of booze out of her desk. _I'm getting soft in my old age . . . _

To Be Continued . . .


	28. Chapter 28

Stray Dogs

Chapter 28

"So, we've finally found you, Puppet Master!" Kankurou turned to look at the enraged Sakon and Ukon, "Oh, it's you two." He said in a bored tone, "You bet it's us, and we're gonna send you to hell! Whadd'ya think of that!?" Kankurou smirked, "Not much." Sakon and Ukon rushed towards Kankurou, swinging four kunai, Kankurou just stepped back, grabbed Sakon by the head and punched him, knocking his head into Ukon's, and rendering the brothers unconscious. "Pitiful." Kankurou turned and walked off, leaving the brothers laying out cold in the road. "Hey! Temari, wait up!" Kankurou rushed off after his impatient sister.

The Kage of Iwagakure welcomed the runway Oto-Nins, though he didn't much care for Tayuya's foul mouth. Dosu, Jirobo, Kin and Tayuya, now known as the Iwa-Four, were fast on their way to becoming Jonin.

In a clearing in the middle of the Otogakure, a certain blonde haired young bomber knelt beside a corpse clad in Akatsuki robes. "I was hopin' it would be me to kill ya, un. I guess Sasuke had another plan. I'll just have to prove my art's superiority to him, un." Deidara grinned and stood up, "Won't be the same, though, I wanted to kill you, not him, un." He turned to look at the nearby grave, "I'll miss you, Kisame, you weren't all bad, un." He turned, then lept up onto his giant clay bird, and flew away.

In hell, Jashin was delivering a message to Orochimaru, he normally wouldn't have anything to do with such a low and perverted heathen, but he felt it was amusing. He shouted to be heard over the Snake-Nin's tormented screams and the laughter of the demonic torturers, "Hey! Orochimaru! Zaku said to tell you, '#$! YOU!'"

_This is becoming a mess._ Tsunade thought gloomily, she'd done everything she could think of to keep Sasuke's arrival secret, but even the whisper of the word 'Sasuke' was enough to have 98% of the female inhabitants of the village and 12% of the male mobbing the gates, fighting and shouting to try to get a glimpse of the handsome young Uchiha, much to the obvious displeasure of the trashy looking red-head, _Karin, wasn't it?_, he'd brought with him. The crowd looked at her with obvious contempt and jealousy, _Who is she to be on Sasuke's arm? _The thought ran through the crowd like a river_. The blue-haired kid with Sai holding the two giant swords must be Sai's brother, Suigetsu, _Tsunade thought to herself. The boy was grinning in an unnerving fashion at the leering crowd, before rushing forward and loudly snapping the girl's bra, earning cheers from the jealous crowd and a slap from the red-head. Everyone gasped in horror as his head exploded in a burst of water at the blow, then gazed in shock as it re-formed within seconds, still with the same maniacal grin. The third new face could only be Juugo of the Scales. A handsome giant of a man with auburn hair and a sad expression on his face, he was simply dressed and seemed nervous. Tsunade desperately hoped that Sasuke could control him until they could find some way to lesson, or even stop, the horrific rages while under the unwilling influence of his Curse. "Sasuke," Tsunade walked up to him, "I have to tell you something. We found another Uchiha! Uchiha Obito is alive! He's lost his memory, but he's alive. You're not the_ last_ Uchiha after all!" Sasuke stared in obvious disbelief, when he finally regained his composure he had only three words; "Where is he?"

Tenten rushed into Sakura's house, excited, "Sasuke's back! He's at the village gate!" Sakura was heading out the door, with Kidoumaru's arms around her. Sakura just shook her head, "After what he did to Naruto and me, he can rot in hell for all I care." Tenten looked at the pair in shock,_ For as long as I've known her, Sakura has made Sasuke her life's mission, she nearly died when he left. Now she doesn't care? Does she really love this boy so much?_ "He's back? Did he kill Itachi?" Kidoumaru asked. "I-I think so." _Why does he care?_ "I never did like that freak." He turned to Sakura, "If you want to see Sasuke, I'll understand, he was your first love, after all. But I hope you come along with me." Sakura smiled, "Sasuke's dead to me. Come on, we're gonna be late. Shikamaru's probably already asleep in his food by now." Sakura kissed Kidoumaru on the lips, and they walked out. Tenten watched them go, stunned out of her mind.

On the way to the old Uchiha district, Sasuke saw a familiar face, one he'd never thought he'd see again, not that he wanted to. "KIDOUMARU!" Sasuke shouted, taking a battle stance. Kidoumaru was walking arm in arm with Sakura down the street, heading towards the barbeque restaurant, where they were meeting with Shikamaru and Chouji. "Hi, Sasuke. Thanks for killing Orochimaru. It couldn't have happened to a more deserving snake." The Spider-Nin's tone was friendly, but Sasuke looked upset, 'You're supposed to be dead! Sakura, what are you doing with this Scum?!" Sakura's eyes narrowed in rage, "At least he didn't try to kill his best friend! At least Kidoumaru isn't a cold-hearted traitor like you!" Kidoumaru decided to step in, "I was dead, but I was brought back. Lady Tsunade said that I can live here." _I'm not going to tell this creep where I'm staying!_ Seeing Sasuke's blank stare, he continued. "It's a long story, we're going to lunch if you want to come, we can talk there." Sasuke just huffed and turned away, he _was_ interested in how Kidoumaru came back from the dead, but he wasn't going to let the boy know it. _What's with Sakura, she's usually drooling all over me, what the hell could she see in a freak like Kidoumaru?_ Karin laughed to herself, _That's one less competitor I have to worry about! Sasuke is mine!_ Suigetsu laughed loudly, "What's it feel like, seeing a woman who won't kiss yer' feet, pretty boy?" "_She _obviously has no _taste_, running after a_ freak_ like that!" Karin had finally said too much, as Sakura rushed back and punched her square in the face, knocking off her glasses and splitting her lip. "He's more of a man than you've got, whore!" Karin lay stunned in the dust as Sakura walked off with Kidoumaru. Sakura turned for a moment and called back, "You can _have_ Sasuke, I don't want that trash anymore." Everyone, even Tsunade, was stunned speechless, though Ino was crying tears of joy. _"Less competition for me!"_

Kakashi was cutting the lawn of Obito's house, while his old friend was scrubbing the windows. Tomorrow Kidoumaru, Kiba, Rock Lee, Gai and Iwashi Tatami were coming to help repair the roof while Kakashi and Obito cleared out the dust from inside the building. After that, the house would need to be repainted, the exterior, at least, as it was so badly weather worn, and there were a few furnishings that needed to be replaced, it would take a few weeks for the house to be fully repaired. Kakashi looked up to see a large crowd of people coming towards the house. As the crowd got closer, Obito turned, and, noticing them walked over to stand by Kakashi. "Sasuke?" Kakashi said softly. "Yes, Sensei." Sasuke then turned to Obito, "You're Obito? Uchiha Obito?" "That's right, I only just found out." Sasuke pulled back defensively, _That voice _"TOBI!" Obito tilted his head oddly, "You remember me!?" Obito shouted a little too happily.. "You . . .He . . . He's with Akatsuki!" "Not anymore, Sasuke, he was possessed and didn't know who he was, he still has amnesia." Tsunade spoke softly, "He didn't betray Konoha of his own free will." The tone of the last remark was unmistakable, and Sasuke resented it, but held his tongue. "HEY! I guess that makes us cousins!" Obito reached out and hugged Sasuke firmly, "We can do all sorts of fun stuff together!" _Kill me now, please! Just drop a meteorite on my head, or hit me with lightning!_ "I'm sure you'd be happy to help us fix up this house, wouldn't you, Sasuke?" Kakashi smirked at his rebellious student. "Yes, I know he would." Tsunade added, "It would be a great start to his Community Service." Sasuke suddenly wondered why he'd let that blonde fool convince him to come home.

As Pein and Konan walked toward the primary Akatsuki base, they found Kabuto and Zetsu waiting for them. Zetsu was a tall creature, his entire body was divided vertically between pale white and dark black, and his a set of large green jaws reminiscent of those of a Venus Fly Trap rose from his shoulders. "Itachi and Kisame are dead. _That brat Sasuke and that mistake of nature Suigetsu killed them._" Zetsu's tendency to speak in two voices and personalities was eerily reminiscent of Tobi/Madara/Obito. "Did you recover their rings?" Pein asked impassively. Zetsu held out his white hand to reveal two Akatsuki rings. "And I recovered Eiichiro's. We now lack three rings, Madara's, Hidan's and Deidara's. We are greatly weakened, but we will recover." "What about Kakuzu, didn't he have a ring?" Kabuto asked. "No, his ring was recovered after his death and given to Eiichiro, when he was resurrected, we had no ring to give him."

In the barbeque restaurant, Shino leaned forward to examine Shikamaru's hand. "Where'd you get that ring, Shikamaru?" Shikamaru held his hand up to show off his ring, "I took it from Hidan's body. As long as they don't have this ring, Akatsuki can't fill his position. You might say that the ring is more important than the man." Kidoumaru leaned forward, "The wearer of an Akatsuki ring is entitles to the position it signifies within the organization." He observed. "Well, I hate to disappoint them, but joining an evil organization bent on world conquest isn't high on my to-do-list. Crushing the world under my tyrannical reign would be just too . . ." "Troublesome!" Everyone shouted in unison. "So, I heard you really gave Sasuke a piece of your mind!" Chouji grinned, "I hope it wasn't too much, you don't have much to spare!" Shikamaru cracked, just before a lemon wedge struck him in the face. "KIDOUMARU!" Kidoumaru put up his hands in mock innocence, "It just slipped outta' my hand!"

Two days later . . .

When Tsume's group returned with Iruka, the news of his adventure spread like wildfire throughout the village. Few could believe that their beloved school teacher had been through such an adventure, and in such odd company, no less. Kidoumaru leaned back in his chair, staring at the Chess board and his lazier-than-his-lazy-son opponent. "Zaku killed Jashin? _Abumi Zaku?_" He shook his head, "Incredible. And poor Eiji had to kill his own brother . . ." He moved his knight and claimed another of Shikato's pawns. Shikato frowned, this kid was pretty good for someone who'd just learned to play Chess. "It's not like with Sasuke killing Itachi, he_ hated_ his brother, Eiji _cared_ for his, evil though he was." Yoshino came outside with two glasses of tea. "Here, Kidoumaru." She smiled at the boy,"Thank you, ma'am." "And here's yours, you lazy good-for-nothing bum." "Why must you always be so troublesome, woman!?" "What's troublesome is making our _guest_ fix the leaks in our roof, the leaks you've been saying you'd 'get around to' for_ years_!" Kidoumaru smiled." "Like I said, I'm glad to help out, it's the least I can do." He looked at his watch, "Oh, it's almost time to help To . .. Er, Obito-Sempai repaint his house. I'll have to continue the game later." As Kidoumaru finished his tea and rushed off. Yoshino turned to her husband, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "What?" Shikato asked, shrinking back, She smiled, "I have a gift for you." She reached just inside the door, and brought out a tool. "It's called a _hammer_, and it has friends called _nails_, and it's very good for _fixing_ those _loose boards_ in our room." She laughed at her lazy husband, "You hit the nails with the _blunt _side." Shikato moaned loudly, it was going to be a long, troublesome day.

The Naraku house was quiet for once. Zaku was doing homework, after helping save the world, no less, he still had homework, Mizuki was watching television, and Eiji was trying to put into written words what had happened, to explain why Eiichiro was dead, what he had done. He'd killed his own brother, and now he had to tell his parents. He was so engrossed in the letter that he didn't hear someone at the door, knocking. Zaku, eager to get away from his homework, jumped up and rushed to open the door. The identity of the two people at the door seemed immediately apparent, both the man and woman were tall, dark-skinned, and possessing eight limbs each. "You must be Zaku. We're Eiji's parents." Naraku Akira and his wife, Tomoe stood in the doorway of the house, and Eiji put down his pen, a lost look on his face. Tomoe rushed forward and embraced her son. "Mom, Dad . . .I . . ." "We know what happened. We don't blame you." She said gently.

Several hours later, the five people were gathered around the kitchen table. Akira looked around at the diverse faces, friends and family all. "We thought it might be better if, since you've finally been able to set down, to move to Kusagakure. Not in this house, of course, it's too small for five people, we're looking for a place in town." Tomoe smiled, "Besides, we think it would be good for you three boys to have_ parents _nearby." Mizuki started at that, he was, after all, twenty-six years old. "Especially little Zaku." Zaku blushed madly at the word, 'little', and Eiji smiled.

_Fin_


End file.
